Radiation Spill
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: In this world, the Clans face a new challange. Twolegs gone to war, dropped a bomb that wipped out their entire citys and life's, now the animals are mutating, and the Clans must learn to live, in this new world. Clans are; MurkyClan, SulkClan, CrumbleClan and HawkthornClan (OC SUBMIT!)
1. The Clans!!!

**So, i was in Science class, and seen the word 'Raditation' then, the idea of Clans living in a strange, radiated world came to me. I watched Avatar a few nighs ago;so you can say thst strsnge animals will be placed in. So, please. Make up your crazest, unreal (but still real, its raditation that causes this animals to look how they do), and wonderful cats. For we are joining in a Book Of Raditation Warriors**

 *** _MurkyClan_** _ **is the Clan that is "murky", they live in a swampy place where the frogs and swamp birds live. Most are oringaly Kittypets, some loners and the real Clancats. For they live next to a TwolegPlace, (Twolegs are dead, they set off a bomb in war and killed the world of twolegs, animals weren't enough to really die but to be mutated!)**_

 *** _They also love to swim in murky, waters. Fish for the fish in the muddy deaths of the swamp. Willows, and many narly trees grow in their terrtiory._**

 *** _HawkthornClan is the Clan that lives in the forest, many birds, mice and voles lived there..then some "new" prey moved in, badgers turned even more..diffrent and unable to becontroled and these cats deal with these sulken creatures every day. They have a small stream that unsally drys out in the hot days of green-leaf._**

 *** _They have many maple trees, along with oaks and birch trees. But some orange trees grew in Twoleg places, that ended up into the forest._**

 *** _CrumbleClan is the Clan that has many..shy, coweredly cats. There said to be weaker_**, _**and teased alot at Gatherings.**_

 *** _There are the best swimmers, and dismise muddy waters that MurkyClan swim in. They love the tast of fish, but never to much and respect StarClan the most._**

 *** _ SulkClan is the darkest Clan, there said to bow down to not StarClan, but the Dark Forest, and that the raditation has made their hearts broken, and unuseable but StarClan couldn't help them before it was to late._**

 *** _There the best fighters, said to train kits at four to five moons old. Even their medicine cat kills, and uses cat bones as herbs._**

 **Please submit! My last story, of SplashedClan, LeafClan, BirdClan and HillClan..is a downer. But the other one, MudClan LilyClan, BoulderClan and WoodsClan is still going good! So, this is just one more. Probily the last till i end another one.**

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. First update!

_**SulkClan**_

 **Leader;** _Sulkstar-_ big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 **Deputy;** _Sixlegs-_ dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 **Med; None yet!**

 **Warriors**

 _Ratstorm-_ dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App-**_ _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe-_ muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Brackenpaw-_ beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _ **MurkyClan**_

 **Leader;** _Murkystar-_ small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

 **Deputy;** _Iceclaw-_ white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 **Med;** _Shorttail-_ black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 **Warriors**

 _Qu_ _artzclaw-_ chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _Silvertoungue-_ pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

 **Queens**

 _Mistflight-_ light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

 _ **(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)**_

 _ **HawkthornClan**_

 **Leader;** _Hawkthornstar-_ linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Warriors**

 _Maplepool-_ calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine-_ **SAME AS Maplepool!!**

 _ **CrumbleClan**_

 **Leader;** _Crumblestar-_ small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

 **Deputy;**

 **Med;** _Troutheart-_ dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

 **Warriors**

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ white she-cat, red eyes (abino) one extra toe on each paw


	3. First short-chap!

Ratstorm growled. Hid head held high as he spotted Brackenpaw, the pale gray tom carryed a mouse and two voles. _Low food! What he eat them all?_

"Brackenpaw!" He spat. "Come here, _now."_

Sixlegs, who lead the protrol nodded to Brackenpaw. "Go, hes your mentor." She shrugged. All she really cared about was ruling.

 _Gets her off my back!_ Ratstorm glared at Brackenpaw. The young was _was_ "his" kit. But only Ratstorm knew how he gotten Brackenpaw, not really anyone else. "You ate all that prey, didn't you?" He growled.

Brackenpaw was trimbling. His ears layed back as his eyes were closed in hope. "N-no sir! I didn't catch much, new-leaf is still just starting." Brackenpaw shivered his green eyes slitted opened, a weird mutatian that happened as a kit, that made his eyes have a extra sheild.

Ratstorm spat at Brackenpaw. "Go, get ready for dawn protrol. Then _two_ hunting protrols to make up for your _low_ catch."

Brackenpaw nodded stiffly. But as soon as he could, he raced away from his mentor.

 _Stupid apprentice!_ Ratstorm paddled to Sixleg. His head rised in a threating stare. "Why was he on that protrol?" He challanged. "Hes my apprenticed, you had yours long ago."

Sixleg gave him a long look. "Hes needed, when i say. Remember Ratstorm, i'm deputy not you." The six-legged she-cat shoved past Ratstorm before stopping to give Brackenpaw's ears a quick lick with a few words before going off.

 _What? She has a soft spot for Brackenpaw?_ _But hes **not** her kit! _Ratstorm glared at Sixleg, if he was deputy, she would've been dead and never cought the killer.

 _But if you can get ride of her.._ Sulkstar would have no choice! "Hmm..i need help." He would have to have suporters. Mostly he didn't trust Barkstripe, that tom had his own choicment of trying to make deputy.

 _But i can..have all i need with the shadows.._ He looked around. Red eyes shined back, shadowed cats stalked around. He smiled, he had friends that could kill Sulkstar in seconds.

"I have friends in the darkest of shadows!" Ratstorm yowled.

 **So...yeah, probily trying to make shorter chaps based on one or two cats then when this stroy has more ppl submit (or same ppl submit more idk), then i'll make full-on chaps!**

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. More updates, second

_**SulkClan**_

 **Leader;** _Sulkstar-_ big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 **Deputy;** _Sixlegs-_ dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 **Med; None yet!**

 **Warriors**

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

 _(Adopted father of Stagpaw)_

 _Ratstorm-_ dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App-**_ _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe-_ muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Brackenpaw-_ beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw-_ pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _ **MurkyClan**_

 **Leader;** _Murkystar-_ small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

 **Deputy;** _Iceclaw-_ white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 **Med;** _Shorttail-_ black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 **Med App-** _Swirlingpaw-_ lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

 **Warriors**

 _Qu_ _artzclaw-_ chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _Silvertoungue-_ pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

 **Queens**

 _Mistflight-_ light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

 _ **(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)**_

 **Apprentice** **s**

Wildpaw- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _ **HawkthornClan**_

 **Leader;** _Hawkthornstar-_ linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Warriors**

 _Dustyflame-_ dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 **Warriors**

 _Maplepool-_ calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine-_ **SAME AS Maplepool!!**

 _ **CrumbleClan**_

 **Leader;** _Crumblestar-_ small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

 **Deputy;**

 **Med;** _Troutheart-_ dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

 **Warriors**

 _Minnowfin-_ long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ white she-cat, red eyes (abino) one extra toe on each paw


	5. Update

SulkClan

Leader; Sulkstar-big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

Deputy; Sixlegs-dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

Med; None yet!

Warriors

Bearsnow- creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

Ratstorm- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

App-Brackenpaw

Barkstripe- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

Brackenpaw- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

Stagpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

MurkyClan

Leader; Murkystar- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; Iceclaw- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

Med; Shorttail- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

Med App- Swirlingpaw- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

Quartzclaw- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

Silvertoungue- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

Mistflight- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

Wildpaw- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

HawkthornClan

Leader; Hawkthornstar- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** Lightingwing- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings _**(I hope the warrior name of Lighting'wing' is good, leader spots are tooken!)**_

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

Dustyflame- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

Maplepool- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

Jupitervine-SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; Crumblestar- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; Sparkmoonred she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; Troutheart- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

Softdrop- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

Minnowfin- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

Apprentices

Frostpaw- white she-cat, red eyes (abino) one extra toe on each paw

Kits

Glowkit- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

Lilackit- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vivernt violet feathers scattered in her fur


	6. Second chap!

Quartzclaw nodded to a clump of bracken. There was a mouse, maybe a family, that scented off this.

Silvertoungue nodded. But he didn't looked pleased that Quartzclaw was treating him, like a apprentice.

 _He deserves it! He acted like one attcking that lost kittypet._

Silvertoungue leaped forward. He growled as the mouse raced to Quartzclaw, but this mouse's head had red-orange eyes that glowed and long teeth it snapped.

Quartzclaw crouched. Ready for the long-toothed prey. Instently he lashed out his long, quartz claws. Blood flew as the mouse squeaked loudly before falling. "Silvertoungue, did you want it to try and kill me?" He snapped. Then nodded at the dead mouse, "Carry it back, and i'll help get the extra load." He ordered.

Silvertoungue rised his head. A challange gleamed in his eyes. "Fine." He meowed curtly spinning around before he picked the mouse up.

Quartzclaw sighed. Fear, it was powerful. And he had fear spark threw any cats near him that knew _his_ mutation. _Great StarClan, why me?_ He loved his Clan, and would die for them.

 _But its dificult. In this new would, why did twolegs mess everything up?_ He wasn't even born when the twolegs had destoryed the world. His parents left him, scared of him after he killed a small dog, showing his quartz claws. After that, he called himself 'Quartz' and met the Clans soon after.

"Hurry up!" Silvertoungue hissed. His eyes narrowed sharply. The silver tom's two tails lashing at once.

Quartzclaw flicked his ear. "Go, Murkystar should hear about your rudness to a warrior, _Silverpaw._ " He spat. His fur beginging ro rise. He could hold his temper, it was natrul to snap at Silvertoungue anyhow.

But the silver tom spat. Anger flashing in his mixed-colored eyes. "Hoe dare you!" He yowled. "I'm more a warrior then you, by moons!"

Quartzclaw lashed his tail. Instead of having this angered-tom yowl his head off, he could be feeding his Clan! Baring his teeth, he growled shortly. "Silver _paw_ , you need to bring this prey home. Now, i want to help my Clan. Not let all the prey run wild because of your babbling!"

"Quartzclaw?" A quiet voice whispered. A lilac turtleshell shuddered between two bushes, cypress trees hid her as she stalked out mud smeered on her pelt.

Quartzclaw blinked. Warmth had filled him when he found Wildpaw near him, now she trimbled as she looked at him in fear. "Wildpaw, what are you doing here?" He asked softly.

Wildpaw yowled as he drew closer. "No! Get away!"

Quartzclaw winced. As Wildpaw backed away till she dived into the murky waters. "Wildpaw.."

There was a snort behidn him followed by. "Good going, you scared Wildpaw!"

Twisting. He hissed anger making his gaze blurred by redness. He felt his rocky claws slip out as he stalked forward, his tail lashing back and forth. "Shut up! Shut up!" Quartzclaw hissed, Lunching forward his claws gripped into Silvertoungue's shoulders. Shoving the tom down, he lashed his claw into Silvertoungue's side. Blood oozed between his claws, and to say it felt good to get his anger away.

Silvertoungue shuddered on the ground. Wetness oozed with the blood, making it spreed around the marshly lands. "S-stop." The silver tom sputtered blood dripping from his jaws.

There was another sqeak from behind him. "Y-your killing Silvertoungue!"

"No!" He turned his eyes wide. "Wildpaw, i..never ment to-"

Wildpaw's eyes were wide, and her whole body shuddered. "I-i'm getting Murkystar!"

Quartzclaw nodded. Sadness crepted into his eyes. "Ok, get Murkystar." He whispered softly, his ears flattened as he looked away from Wildpaw.

 _I ruined it! Wildpaw will be terrified of me for her life, even as a elder she'll be telling horror storys of me!_

"Ha!" Silvertoungue sputtered. His last strenth lifting his head. "You lost Wildpaw. Fo-forever..."

 _Forever? Forever..forever.._

 **So i hope you liked Quartzclaw's character! Bye!**


	7. More updares, again

SulkClan

Leader; Sulkstar-big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

Deputy; Sixlegs-dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

Med; None yet!

Warriors

Bearsnow- creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

Ratstorm- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

App-Brackenpaw

Barkstripe- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

Brackenpaw- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

Stagpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brother**_

MurkyClan

Leader; Murkystar- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; Iceclaw- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

Med; Shorttail- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

Med App- Swirlingpaw- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Mudsplash-_ dark brown tabby, missing half her face

Quartzclaw- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

Silvertoungue- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

Mistflight- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

Wildpaw- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

HawkthornClan

Leader; Hawkthornstar- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** Lightingwing- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings _**(I hope the warrior name of Lighting'wing' is good, leader spots are tooken!)**_

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

Dustyflame- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

Maplepool- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

Jupitervine-SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; Crumblestar- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; Sparkmoonred she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; Troutheart- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

Softdrop- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

Minnowfin- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

Apprentices

Frostpaw- white she-cat, red eyes (abino) one extra toe on each paw

Kits

Glowkit- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

Lilackit- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vivernt violet feathers scattered in her fur


	8. The Vision

_**CrumbleClan**_

Frostpaw dipped her head. Crumblestar sat up on high-boulder, annoucing who will go to the Gathering.

"And Frostpaw, will go." Her leader finished nodding to the small white she-cat.

Frostpaw blinked. Surprise lighting her red eyes, most cats thought when she opened her eyes she was cursed, and many still do.

 _"Oh my!" Her mother,_ _Littlespring, has meowed. "Shes..shes.."_

 _"Shes evil!" A nother queen howled, gathering her own kits up._

 _Littlespring shook her head. "No, its the radiation. Your own kits are mutated! So leave little Frostkit alone."_

 _The queen just snorted. "Fine, but leave your little monster away from my kits."_

"Frostpaw!" Crumblestar shook her shoulder faintly. "Lets talk, for tonight." Her leader spoke softly.

Frostpaw blinked, then nodded with a light smile. "O-ok?" She nodded her red eyes lightened up.

"Troutheart? Please come along, i need you to."

Frostpaw looked at the hunched-back tom. _Poor Troutheart!_ She paddled to the medicine cat. Her tail brushing his ears, "Take your time." She mumbled softly.

Troutheart smiled. His chocolet colored pelt bristled as a wind breezed out. "Its cold, lets hurry." He mewed, nodding to Crumblestar.

"Of corse, lets go." Crumblestar hissed almost at once. "Troutheart, i hope your back feels ok in this coldness?"

The medicine cat froze. She felt his heart pounding. "I-i."

Frostpaw almost yowled at her leader, the poor medicine cat was sintive about his back. "I think Troutheart, i-is fine!" Frostpaw sputtered curtly.

Troutheart nodded. But kept walking as they entered Crumblestar's den, a fallen hollow, _giant_ tree.

"Ok, Frostpaw your..contision is need to be understood. Troutheart, will she make the trip to the Gathering without missing training for a few days?" She asked.

Troutheart, now glancing at Frostpaw, sighed. "Yes, she can. I'll get her some more stuff for her skin. Then she can go." He shrugged, nodding to Frostpaw.

"Good, go now!"

Troutheart grabbed a herb, a spiky green thickened leaf. "Here, aloe vera. For your skin."

Sighing she blinked, wincing as she felt the sticky chewed up green-herb. "Ok, why can't i just be reagaler?"

Troutheart sighed. "Because, its how twolegs have destoryed the world! I'm hunch-backed and your red-eyed skin problemed she-cat!" He snapped his ears flattened as he pushed his muzzle into her face.

Frostpaw, blinking winced back. "I-i'm sorry. I never ment, i never.."

Troutheart blinked shaking his head. "Its not fair, i know, dear little one. But live with it. It should be glowing in moon-light not sun-light. So its good for your skin." He explained, "I also think being out of camp is good, your always hiding."

Frostpaw nodded. _I wouldn't have to, if i didn't have this skin problem!_ "Of corse, thanks Troutheart."

Frostpaw nodded to a MurkyClan apprentice. Then she turned away, not wanting to speek to _anyone._

Troutheart padded to a group of cats, most likely the other medinice cats of the other Clans.

"Hello." A light gray apprentice meowed softly. His head lifted as she passed. "I-i'm Brackenpaw."

Frostpaw blinked. She kept her head low, this entire time. She didn't need to have any words of _"Shes from the dark forest!_ or _"Look at her eyes, she'll kill us all!"_

Now she looked at Brackenpaw. Her ears flattened as she stiffened. "Hello, i'm Frostpaw."

Brackenpaw froze. His gaze was completely horror. "A-a _monster!"_

Frostpaw glanced at the cat. "No, just my way of life." she murmured, did all cats really belive she was evil? A monster living among cats?

The gray tom blinked, shame filling his gaze. "Sorry, i was just frightened. What to sit with me during the Gathering?"

Frostpaw tailtip flicked, she was timted to say no and sit next to Troutheart. The medicine cat was nice, and the only one who she spoke to mostly. But she dipped her head, "Sure, over there?" She pointed to a shaded spot. The moonlight barely shined down there, while the patch of cats shined brightly.

Brackenpaw nodded, his eyes shining. "Yea, away from my Clan." He added his eyes casting a dark shadow.

Frostpaw padded away from her Clanmates. Sitting down in a patch of curled bracken, she had a cleae view of the leaders, who sat in a clear patch of moonlight.

Crumblestar took placement in first. With narrowed eyes guarded as she looked at Sulkstar. "CrumbleClan is fine, prey runs with us and were well-fed. Our newest apprentice Frostpaw, is here tonight." She started then looked at Troutheart. "Please, share what your vision of StarClan's word is?"

Troutheart stumbled up. "I-i had a dream. A patch of frost was on the darkest parts of the woods. It was night, and bracken started to grow around the frost." He meowed, his ears flicking. "We haven't had a sign after that, not yet anyhow."

Crumblestar nodded, but still looked at Sulkstar with anger. It was clear she belived SulkClan was invaled, they owned the darkest, most curl forest. While MurkyClan had the swamps and CrumbleClan the lighter forests.

HawkthornClan owned half moorland and forest mixed.

 _But frost? Thats.._ Frostpaw suddered. So did Brackenpaw, he gave her a long look before turning to hear what Sulkstar said.

"And thus, we have many spots of hunting land feeding us well." He finished.

Brackenpaw spat. "Well? Where half-starved!" Then he added, "No, only the low-rankers."

"Low-rankers?" Frostpaw asked, what did that mean?

"Nothing." He growled. But anger blazed clearly in his eyes. "Meet me at the next Gathering? Here?" He asked.

Frostpaw nodded un-surely. Was she even fit to go to Gatherings? Her pelt prickled as she thought of the cold moons up ahead, would her skin take to that? "Maybe.." She murmured, but seeing Brackenpaw's fallen look she nodded. "Fine, i'll _tr_ _y_ to come. Anyhow, i have to go now! Crumblestar will leave me behin dif i stall."

Brackenpaw shrugged, he seemed to unbothered with the thought of beign left behind. "Ok."

Frostpaw ran under the shade. Her ears pinned back as she almost crashed into Troutheart. "Hey-why didn't you tell me about your dream?" She asked, that bothered her to, what did it mean?

The medicine cat hissed. "Its medicine cat stuff, not apprentice. Not go, i have to walk alone to think."

Frostpaw growled in frustration as Trouthear shoved past her. What did _th_ _at_ mean? But she slowed her pace, maybe she needed to walk alone. To think about the Gathering, Crumblestar seemed angered at Sulkstar for unknoen reasons. And Troutheart, who usally shared his thoughts with her, had kept something importion away from her.

 _Whats happinging to my Clan?_ Sighing she looked up. Silverpelt, lovely and beauitful shined above with the glare of the moon, why didn't _the_ _y_ tell her what to do?

"Frostpaw, hurry up!"

Blinking, she started walking faster as she cought up to her Clan, she stopped her eyes widened as she seen flashes of shadows mixed in red.

 _Frost will be cover the bracken, and rats will rise to devower the Clans_


	9. The sight, before it happened

Mudsplash rised a paw. Wildpaw was shaking beside her fear cowered in her daughters eyes.

Quartzclaw had came back, with Murkystar and Shorttail to carry Silvertoungue's body back.

 _Hes alive, thats all that madders._ Mudsplash sighed. Her rounded belly was awardly crouched on the flooring, with her paws tucked weirdly under her.

 _If Hawkwing was here, he could set his former apprentice awake without having to have Quartzclaw beat him!_ "Wildpaw, dear. You need to eat and rest." Mudsplash meowed, her gaze narrowed. Quartzclaw has scared her kit badly, seeing Silvertoungue nearly killed had shooken Wildpaw.

Swirlingpaw limped over, her ears laided back as she saw Quartzclaw. "Wildpaw, eat these. Its poppy seeds to help you sleep." She explained to her sister.

Mudsplash looked proudly at her other kit, Swirlingpaw was a fine apprentice to being medicine cat, and Shorttail even said that Swirlingpaw was close to StarClan. How he could tell, she didn't know.

"Swirlingpaw, i think minnows would be good to help Wildpaw calm down right? Its one of her favorit prey." Mudsplash meowed then paused anger blazed into her eyes as she looked at Quartzclaw. "And _you!_ You scared my daughter! And tryed to kill Silvertoungue. What do you have to say for yourself?" She spat.

The tom gazed at her. Nothing sparked into his guarded gaze, but fear could be sceated rising from his bristled pelt. "Nothing, Wildpaw will be fine..and Silvertoungue needed a lession learned." He spoke calmly. But she could tell, under the calmness was fear. And it rised in more power then the warrior's mind would be able to contaian.

Mudsplash tipped her head, which seemed to sink into her head on one side. "Hmm.. yes he will. But Wildpaw is scared, your catching her minnows. _Now!"_

Quartzclaw stood still. His gaze travling to the queen to Wildpaw, which he froze on guilt swept into his gaze for a moment. "Fine, tell Iceclaw i'm out of camp."

As the chocolet colored tom left Mudsplash relaxed. Her ear twitching as Iceclaw paddled up. "Hes our huntifn for my kit, Iceclaw." She explained, not waiting to hear the deputy's out-raged hissing and fussing.

Iceclaw narrowed his eyes. "Ok, then. Tinyhare, please lead a border protrol near SulkClan's border."

Tinyhare, no bigger then a three-moon old kit, nodded. "Ok!" He leaped up, his powerful back hind legs helped him get the warrior name of 'hare'.

Mudsplash wished to hunt, but her rounded belly and soon-to be queen of her second litter, couldn't hunt now. "Swirlingpaw, i think Shorttail needs you."

Her daughter, who was talking to Wildpaw in a low voice, now looked up her mentor stalking closer with anger in his gaze. "Oops! I forgot to give some poppy seeds to help her sleep!" She meowed. "Shorttail, i never ment to side-track it but i..."

Mudsplash strained herself to hear her daughter's voice. But the small apprentice was gone, her mentor's loud meows could still be heard.

"Mudsplash?" Wildpaw's quiet mew made Mudsplash jump. She hadn't expected her kit to talk, not so soon after her fright.

"Yes, Wildpaw?"

The turtleshell blinked, looking at Mudsplash with her amber, _and_ one blue eye. "I-i know that Quartzclaw never ment to hurt Silvertoungue." She started then shrunk back, her eyes closed. "It was Silvertoungue who started it..." She sighed. "And i saw it."

Mudsplash blinked, "Well, yes, you saw it when he hurt Silvertoungue."

Wildpaw shook her head. "No, i _saw_ it! Before it happened.." She looked at Mudsplash her amber eyes closed but her blue one shining. " _I_ saw it before it happened. Thats why it shook me so much, becuase i first thought it was a dream..then it happened." She whispered, clear fright in her gaze.

Mudsplash sucked in her breath. "I-Wildpaw thats..that-"

"Thats crazy? I know!" Wildpaw got up, stalking away to the apprentice's den.

Mudsplash blinked, her ears flattened. "Oh, great StarClan..what have you done to my family?"


	10. More updates!

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; None yet

Warriors

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings _**(I hope the warrior name of Lighting'wing' is good, leader spots are tooken!)**_

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 **Queens**

 _Amberwhisker_ orange she-cat, red stripe down back, really long whiskers and tansluent orange ram horns, blue eyes

 _ **(Mate to Sootspike, mother of Fangpaw, foster mother of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

Kits

 _Glowkit_ \- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Lilackit)**_

 _Lilackit_ \- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vibrant purple feathers scattered in her fur

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Glowkit)**_


	11. The Glowing Vow

Glowkit turned to her sister, Lilackit was nosing between the flooring of the mossy beddings.

"Go to sleep, Lilackit!" Glowkit mumbled drosily.

She felt a hard nudge on her shoulder, Lilackit's scent flood over her as she blinked goggily. "Get up, i'm starving and Amberwhisker won't wake up."

Glowkit shurgged, her bright glowing stripes were lit up, making her seen easily in the dark. "So, not like i can go get you something."

Lilackit's eyes shined. "Oh, but you can. Just roll in water, or mud, then moss and leafs! Easily your problem of glowing is fixed." Her sister meowed, as if it was so simple to see.

Glowkit nodded, it was a good plan. But did she really want to get all muddy? Or wet for that madder, anyhow. Amberwhisker will find out, from someone in the Clan. It wad just best to roll in her mossy nest and call it a night.

"Glowkit!"

But Lilackit would never let that happen. "No, or i'l wake Amberwhisker!" Glowkit threatened. But she _and_ Lilackit both knew she wouldn't want to disrupt Amberwhisker's sleep.

Lilackit snorted. "Fine, leave me to get hungry.." She sniffled, her tone weakened as she layed down.

Glowkit felt her pelt prickle. "Lilackit?" She whispered, why was her sisters breath so shallow? _Oh no, i'm killing her!_ Getting to her paws she leaped into a muddy puddle, it had rained all day yesterday and now mud patched the camp.

Rolling into her nest, she raced out to the fresh-kill pile. Then grabbing a magpie, dragged it across the clearing. "Lilackit, please wake up! Look i got you somethi-" Glowkit stopped speaking. Amberwhisker was up, with Fangpaw glaring at Lilackit who held a surprised expression. "Whats going on-Lilackit was barely breathing!"

Amberwhisker gave a glance at Glowkit, then sighed shaking her head. "Lilackit, its not good to keep tricking your sister into getting you stuff! Glowkit, bring me that magpie. Fangpaw, please get a large leaf and clean water from the medicine den?"

Fangpaw nodded, the orange tom glared at the two kits. _He always blamed us, for taking Amberwhisker away._ "Yes, mother." He meowed, prickly walking away.

Glowkit dragged the magpie forward, her head felt heavily, so did her whole body. Mud was plastered to her pelt, and she, usally shining brightly, was dimmed by the mud. "Sorry, Amberwhisker. But Lilackit was breathing so lowly, i thought she was dieing!"

Amberwhisker's gaze was stern, but slight understanding still gleamed in her gaze. "I know, now you'll wash off into the water. Then i'll help get your pelt even more clean, ok?"

Glowkit looked at Lilackit, her gaze wa mocking. "Ok..." She murmured, guilt prickled her pelt. Did Lilackit _always_ trick her?

 _One day,_ she thought. _I'll be the one to lead this Clan. And even then, will Lilackit not push me into anything._ Glowkit vowed, her gaaze narrowed at the blazing, Silverpelt over-head.

 **Its short, and i know that. But, i think Glowkit can become a good POV character! I'm still trying to see which character i 'connect' better to, to make the story better reading.**

 _ **11-12-18**_ _ **, Mistyflame**_


	12. SulkClan

_**SulkClan**_ Wasppaw sat down. His paws were kneading the earth as Sulkstar called a Clan meeting.

"Today is an importian day, me and my deputy, Sixleg." Sulkstar meowed, his head dipped to Sixleg. "Have spoken, and deciced that our Clan needs more cats, and terrtiory." His voice ringed clearly around. His ears flicking as Sixleg got to her paws.

"So we need to take land, its much easer to take un-used lands. But, then again whats the fun in that?" She meowed, glaring at the apprentices. "Were taking two teams, i will lead one, with Silvertoungue, Stagpaw and Bearsnow." She meowed her gaze raked over the cats she chosen.

Sulkstar nodded. "And i'll take, Ratstorm, Brackenpaw, Wasppaw and Witherfur." He growled, his eyes narrowed. "Were going into un-used lands, sulk-badgers and wither-foxes will be there. Along with unusual prey, so gather up."

Wasppaw blinked, he and Brackenpaw got to go on this trip? _Why us, were said to be low-rankers!_ But he nodded, his denmate following stiffly.

Ratstorm spat, as he walked beside Brackenpaw. Pure disgust shining in his gaze

 _Poor Brackenpaw, all he does is get hated by his mentor and 'father'._

Wasppaw gave a friendly look at Witherfur, she was a broken-rottinf corsp that seemed to still live. _How? Why did twolegs do this to us? Witherfur is walking, and rotting at the same time_

Sulkstar lead the protrol, it was weird. Finding his paws splashing threw puddles in thron-patches that he always seen, then when he looked ahead, he spotted the new lands.

"Witherfur, take Wasppaw to that side, Ratstorm and Brackenpaw to the other." He growled, then added. "Remember, were looking to add cats. Not scare them away, if they run..we follow." He ordered, as his protrol fanned out.

Wasppaw springed forward. his claws scrapped rock, as he pushed his way up he gasped. Air rushed past his pelt as hd looked around, his eyes wide as he spotted new birds fly past.

"Hmm..we could make a second camp here, take guards and make a prision, till cats decicde." Sulkstar meowed, his taik twitching.

 _Decicde what? To stay, or be killed?_ Wasppaw glanced at Witherfur, she was nice. But was hot-headed and would snap at any time. _And her, to be called 'rot-face' and, 'maggot-pile', how does this feel to her?_

"Wasppaw! Go, over there. We need to see if it can support weight on that upper ledge." Ratstorm meowed, his eyes gleamed as he spotted Wasppaw's panicked look.

Sulkstar nodded. "Good thinking, go on Wasppaw." The white tom glared at the apprentice. "Or be a wimp. Its really a shame, Dovepaw had the protental to become a great SulkClan warrior-yet your nothing but a coward!"

Wasppaw hissed, he hated to be called a wimp. But it was true, so he nodded. If Sulkstar wanted a true warrior, Wasppaw would be one. "Fine, Sulkstar."

Glancing at Brackenpaw, he padded to a thinner ledge. It was windy, rocks and pebbled flying around hid paws. He breathed in then letting a gust of air out, started carefully walking on the thin-ledge.

It wobbled, but soon enough he was walking comfulablely with his tail high and eyes shining. "Its great, if this is a camp, then we can use this as a clan-meeting place!"

Sulkstar nodded, clear aproval shining in his usual dark eyes. "Yes, well call it Thin-Ledge, and Wasppaw, you did a warriors job, checking a dangerous placement for your Clan."

Wasppaw fur fluffed out. He was being prised by his leader! "T-thnk you, Sulkstar." He mumbled, half-surpirsed, half-afriad. Did the leader think he was getting old and need to accont more warriors? That, of corse, would be due to how Sulkstar's personallity is.

Sharp, mean and ungreatful.

But now he could glance at Ratstorm, with _real_ pride in his gaze. But, of corse he seen nothing but pure hatered glazeing the warrior's eyes.

"Ratstorm, we need to start a camp here. You can start getting brambles to build with, Brackenpaw will also and Wasppaw and me will go and see if any cats will like..to join SulkClan." Sulkstar ordered, his tail flicking as Ratstorm growled.

Ratstorm glared down Wasppaw. "But, shouldn't _i_ go look. I'm more skilled, and _i'_ _m_ a warrior."

Sulkstar shook his head with narrowed eyes, clearly angered by Ratstorm's question agaist his order. "No, now get going. Or you'll be known as Rat _paw_ again." He snapped, his eyes burning into Ratstorm's pelt.

"Fine, Brackenpaw go gather over there.."

Wasppaw leaped forward. His claes raking the rabbits side he bit down, leaving the teast of blood in his mouth.

Sulkstar crouched, his tail taitching till he leaped out lashing at the rabbits throat. "There, we can lure anything out with the scent of fresh-kill."

Wasppaw nodded. His toungue swipping over his muzzle. Its been two days since they left camp, he and Sulkstar hunted and tryed to lure anything useful, or unwanted out.

So far, only a young fox had been there, chased out by all four cats.

 _I'm going to be a warrior soon, i'm sure of it!_

"Wasppaw, get up and help me!" Sulkstar growled, cuffing his paw over Wasppaw's head.

 _Ow!_ Pain throbbed in his head, but he nodded as he helped drag the rabbit into a neat spot. "We should hide, and scout the area. If were lucky, a cat will come and not a badger." Wasppaw meowed, before glancing at Sulkstar.

But, before any of them could move. A large black-and white striped animal ran out. And Wasppaw's ears flattened as he opened his jaws to screech,

 _Sulk-Badger!"_

 **so, please submit any character who you want to be a kittypet/loner that joins SulkClan. Or just one that runs around popping into the storyline now-and-then!**

 **_11-13-18_**


	13. SulkClan's Character updates

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings _**(I hope the warrior name of Lighting'wing' is good, leader spots are tooken!)**_

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 **Queens**

 _Amberwhisker_ orange she-cat, red stripe down back, really long whiskers and tansluent orange ram horns, blue eyes

 _ **(Mate to Sootspike, mother of Fangpaw, foster mother of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

Kits

 _Glowkit_ \- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Lilackit)**_

 _Lilackit_ \- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vibrant purple feathers scattered in her fur

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Glowkit)**_


	14. A Blizzard's Withered Fox

_**HawkthornClan**_

Blizzardthroat sat beside Dustyflame. Hawkthornstar was annoucing that Rainflight was going to the Clear-Moon.

She sighed. Closing her eyes. Clan life was good, with much to any hunger. She had been a kit, when her mother's twoleg died. For, not all twolegs died at their own bomb.

Blizzardthroat looked around. Her siblings had all died, due to their deforms, her. She was lucky, with her neck being able to get air _a_ _nd_ not classify as being broken.

"Blizzardthroat, hunting protrol." Lightingwing sniffed, her ears flicking as a fly flew around her.

Blizzardthroat got to her paws, looking at Thunderheart. "Want to join, and i'll take with me Maplepool, and of corse her sister." She added, her ear twitching as Jupitervine's head snapped up.

"Of corse i am, Maplepool can't really go anywhere without me." Jupitervine snapped, her ears flattened.

The two sister's body had somehow mixed together, when they were still inside their mother's belly. Now, they shared the same body and diffrent heads.

 _And differnt ways if thinking._ She thought. Jupitervine would attack any loner, or kittypet. While her sister was leave-headed and kind.

Maplepool pawed away her meal, speaking to Jupitervine for a short minutue before nodding. "Were ready, wheres Thunderheart?"

"Here!" The black tom raced forward. His deformation was wings, which weren't that useful. Dragging, painful and getting in the way. His sister, Lightingwing, had mastered leaving her 'wings' uptop her back, and even letting it help her jumping onto high places.

"Your late, Thunderheart." Lightingwing pointed out. Her gaze steady, now landed onto her brother.

Thunderheart shrugged, as if it really didn't matter. "Yeah, well i'm here _now_ arn't i?"

Lightingwing snorted. "Yes, i see." She murmured before paddling off.

Blizzardthroat sighed, her voice, winded and like a whisle when she spoke, now was even as she looked at her protrol. "Lets go."

Blizzardthroat crouched. Her tail flicking, but soon steaded as she spotted her prey, a blackbird. Licking her lips she thought of her first hunt.

 _Blizzard moved swithly. Her paws stumbling as she leaped. But as she pawed at a branch she spotted a bird, a_ blackbird!

 _Now moving she remembered her mother telling her how to hunt._

 _"You always check the wind, and remember to check were you out your paws. No twig or leafs can crackle under them, or you'll frighten your prey off." Her mother meowed, her mother had been lovely. A orange tabby, white tipped muzzle and ears her paws were a creamy orange-white and her name was easy for Blizzard to remember._

 _Pumpkin._

Now Blizzardthroat wiggled her hunches, and leaped. At first her paws met nothing, only air rushing past.

But then she felt her claws dig into the blackbird. Thrashing, it wad sending feathers scattered everywhere.

Blizzardthroat snapped her head down, giving the bird's head a quick swipe.

"Blizzardthroat!" Dashing forward Thunderheart's eyes glimmered with worrie. "There the scent of a fox.." he shivered, "We also scented a rotting scent along with it, Jupitervine said it was a..wither-fox."

Blizzardthroat's fur stood on end, the mutation of foxes and badgers were, Wither-foxes and Sulk-badgers. Narrowing her icey colored eyes she flicked her ear, her voice quivering as she spoke. "Lets go!"

Blizzardthroat raced beside Thunderheart, her eyes wide as she heard a sharp snarl.

 _The fox!_

Leaping she out-raced Thunderheart to see Jupitervine and Maplepool being thrown away from a rotting, red-bone showing fox.

Thunderheart stood beside her his breath stirring a twig beside his head. "I-its a wither-fox!" He whispered, his eyes wide and unmoving from the fox that stalked to the sister's body.

Blizzardthroat growled, her claws digging into the earth. "Thunderheart, attack to its right. Then follow my lead, we can't let it hurt Maplepool or Jupitervine." She ordered, lashing her tail she knew her vision wasn't the best. With a 'broken' neck it was a twisted world she seen.

 _Yet i perfected hunting and fighting this way, even after my mentor gave up on teaching me._ She felt her eyes narrow, to pin-point the fox.

As she spotted Thunderheart stalked in the darkness, his black pelt hid him. As she waited, she could see Jupitervine's head rise then a loud snark came from her.

"Fox-breath! Rat-eati-" Jupitervine's insult was cut off as the fox lundged.

Just then Thunderheart dashed out, swipping its face. Leading the fox away he glanced at where Blizzardthroat sat, waiting.

 _Now!_

Leaping she used her back-legs to jump. Her front-claws were extended to catch herself. Now she landed into the foxes side. Clawing its eyes she bit into its rotting-flesh.

Soon she was quickly getting sick. The flesh of the wither-fox was rotten, crow-food. And it made her sight even worse, not to add she was being thrown everywhere hanging onto a shown part of the foxes ribe-cage.

Then she felt a flare of pain from her back leg, the fox had bitten into her leg and tossed her away.

Blizzardthroat screeched as she hit a near-by tree, she heard a _crack!_ before she fell into darkness...

 **Ok, so this is the HawkthornClan chap! I thought i did one before,** **But guess not, Bye!!**

 _ **11-14-18**_


	15. Anglekit's Apperience!

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings _**(I hope the warrior name of Lighting'wing' is good, leader spots are tooken!)**_

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 _Amberwhisker_ \- orange she-cat, red stripe down back, really long whiskers and tansluent orange ram horns, blue eyes

 _ **(Mate to Sootspike, mother of Fangpaw, foster mother of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

Kits

 _Glowkit_ \- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Lilackit)**_

 _Lilackit_ \- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vibrant purple feathers scattered in her fur

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Glowkit**_

 _Anglekit-_ fluffy white she-kit, leaf-green eyes

 _ **(Former loner/kittypet, dropped off in CrumbleClan terrtiory, found and is now part of CrumbleClan)**_


	16. An Angles's Glowing Friend

Glowkit watched as Lilackit poked Anglekit's side. the fluffy white she-kit was yowling as she batted Glowkit's sister's paws away.

Anger flared in Glowkit, how come no warrior ever stopped Lilackit? She was about to get up and say something when Fangpaw padded to Lilackit his teeth, and long sabor fangs, bared in a snarl.

"Leave Anglekit alone, she didn't do anything to deserve this treatment." Fangpaw spat, his tail curled protectively around the fluffy kit.

Lilackit snorted, but then glared at Fangpaw before meowing. "Fine, the _kittypet_ can live with you for all i care."

Glowkit glared at her sister, why was she related to _that?_ "Anglekit, i'm sorry that Lilackit is like that." She meowed before seeing the she-kit whimper as she drew near.

Fangpaw glared at Glowkit. "Go, you never were going to stop Lilackit, so just leave." He spat, pure anger flared in his gaze.

Anglekit nodded, fear glimmered in her gaze.

Glowkit felt a pain, not of real pain. But pain of being deciced what she was, even now. _Lilackit, she ruinens everything!_

Amberwhisker padded out, her eyes were narrowed as she faced Fangpaw. "Fangpaw, you _attacked_ your sister?" She growled, "Why!"

Fangpaw puffed up, his fur on-end as Lilackit's smug face popped around from Amberwhiskers leg. "I-i never attacked her! She attacked Anglekit, and i was protecting her." He explained, but he controled his gaze into nothing more then a spark of hurt.

Glowkit narrowed her eyes at Lilackit, its was beging to turn night and her pelt started to glow. "Lilackit!" She growled her paws placed into the ground firmly. "You attacked Anglekit, and blamed _Fangpaw?_ Your a sick kit!" Glowkit meowed, anger made her words thick, and her eyes glowing.

Lilackit's smug look turned to fear. "G-Glowkit.." Her sister stumbled back, her fur ruffled violet feathers hitting the ground.

Amberwhisker stood back, her gaze now dimmed and she stood near Fangpaw protectively.

Glowkit leaped. Her paws met Lilackit's face as she battled her sister, nothing more then kit-play with unsheathdd claws.

But as she hissed her vision dimmed, her body seemed not under her control as she spoke in a low rasped voice. _Beware the violet feather, hold the glowing light. For only one can be the true leader of night!"_ Glowkit yowled, before darkness comsurmed her.

Glowkit blinked, her eyes were narrowed as sunlight shined into her face. She could smell herbs, its was strong, and overwelming.

 _Where am i?_

Glowkit could barely remember, its was a dim fuzz of what really happendd before she ended up here. But, as she had slept words kept being repeated in her head.

 _Violet...glow...night...feather..._

"Glowkit?" Turning she spotted a fluffy white kit, _Anglekit!_ "Your awake? Fangpaw wanted to know, he got this.. lemming." Anglekit meowed.

Glowkit looked at a brown rat-looking animal. It had black stripes down its face, and was more like a chickmunk. "Thanks, wheres Fangpaw?" She asked, her ear twitching. Was Lilackit causeing trouble. She shuddered, pain seemes to close on in her in a blanket of tiredness.

Anglekit was now sitting by Glowkit. Her eyes watchful as she gazed out. "Oh, training." She replied simply, but her gaze was..careful. What was this young kit looking for? Or better yet, advoiding?

Glowkit glanced around, she finally seen were she was. _The medicine cat's den, but why?_ Rocky shelves covered the walls, with herbs packed into small cracks or ledges.

There was moss and ivy growing over the entrance, and ferns covered the outside. A fallen log was right above the entrance, then in the dimness Glowkit glowed and she noticed that even Anglekit seemed to glow in a light blue.

"Oh, your awake!" Troutheart padded into the den. His ears flicked has he crouched, which was weird because of his hunched back. "Here, eat these." He nudged forward small, black seeds.

Glowkit sighed, doutful of what these were. "They look weird." She meowed, but also was curious what they were.

Soon she lapped up the seeds, followed by drinking cold water that had been in the hanging moss.

Anglekit had soon left, called by Amberwhisker who looked out for them all.

"Bye, see you tommarrow!" Anglekit chirped, her leafy colored eyes glowing.

Glowkit nodded, but she looked around to see Troutheart speaking to Frostpaw. _Hmm.._

Getting to her paws, she stalked to hear what they were saying. But as soon as she made it over, her paws hit something sharp and she yowled in pain.

"Glowkit, hmm..Cut yourself on rocks. Frostpaw, please grab me some cobwebs and comfrey?"

Frostpaw nodded, cominf back she dropped the herbs. "Your lucky i know what comfrey is, spending to much time in here." The pale red eyes blinked, a glint of guilt in hed gaze as she added. "To much time away from training."

Troutheart's head snap up to look at the white she-cat. "Then go; you helped all you can." He spoke sharp, and was quick to tell her to get out.

Frostpaw blinked, her face fell as she turned and walked off.

Glowkit sighed, her paw was feeling better, and when she went to sleep that night. Drempt of hunting the sweet, rich tasting lemmings.

 **So, more of Glowkit! Also, i found out about lemmings long ago. Never knew what they looked like untill today! Yea..So bye, thanks for reading!**

 **_11-15-18_**


	17. Dusk and Fall

_**SulkClan**_

Wasppaw followed Sulkstar, Heavybelly and Sixleg. It was nearly half-moon since SulkClan would be accpeting loners, former kittypets and other Clan cats.

 _But is it wrong?_ Wasppaw looked at Heavybelly, she casted a 'plump' weight even in leafbare. And had what Sulkstar called, 'the blood feel'. To take what she wants, and to have the thirst of blood in battle.

"Stop, do you smell that?" Sixleg hissed. Her gaze raked the grass as she shoved her muzzle to the earth. "Loner scent, maybe two."

Wasppaw paddled to the deputy's side. Pushing his muzzle closer to the earth, he could smell loners. "Two." He comfirmed, he had grown to a higher rank, thow still moved if someone threatened him or hissed, slapped or anything he felt a sudden fear. But, he had grown more use to being near Sulkstar who watched him.

 _Maybe i'll be a warrior soon?_

Wasppaw knew that his Clan hated him after Dovepaw left, after his brother had been the perfect kit of Wasppaw's family. _Then it was just me, hated and expected to leave at any point._ He sighed, then as strong breeze blew he stood up. "The loners!" The scent was fresh, not stale or even days old. But _fresh._

Then he spotted a flash of movement and a she-cat burst out. Long, curved sharp claws slashed out at his face. "Ow!" He spat, his fur bristled as he leaped at her, then he pinned the loner down. His gaze narrowed.

"Wasppaw! Over here, now." Sulkstar ordered.

Wasppaw blinked, his gaze lowered as he meowed. "Ok, Sulkstar."

The loner, a skinny brown she-cat, got to her paws with widened eyes. "D-Dusk!" She yowled.

 _Dusk?_ Wasppaw snorted, this she-cat had been exposted to to mucb radiation!

But, a shiney silver she-cat slipped out. Dropping a bird as she lunched forward blocking the brown loner away from the Clancats. "Leave Fall alone," The loner hissed.

Sulkstar nodded, as he flick his tail Sixleg's pulled forward. "We mean no harm, but we would be happy to ask that you join SulkClan?" The deputy pulled a sweet tone. But Wasppaw thought it only made her more threating.

The shiney she-cat blinked. "A Clan?" She snorted, "you mean from those lands over the yonder?" She asked.

 _The yonder?_ Wasppaw blinked. These cats had weird ways of speaking, but hoe could he judge? For these loners, Clancats might seem the same. "Yes, we are. SulkClan." He meowed, getting a glare from Sixleg.

The skinny loner, Fall, had moved forward he noticed that she still haven't retracted her claws. "Dusk, lets go. Were fine on our own." She whispered, glancing at Wasppaw.

Dusk sighed. "No, Fall. We need there help, remember your..condition?" She added, seeming to get Fall to agree with that. Then she faced Sulkstar, "You're leader?"

"Yes, i would've thought that you seen Sixleg's as leader, shes my deputy."

Dusk shook her head. "You singled for her to speak, i seen it. A flick of a tail. bend of a ear, its always there if you know how to find it." She replied, then added. "Fall has..a problem. I sure its for you to know." She sighed inwardly. "She can't sheath her claws, it makes it harder for her to walk but she can fight and hunt like any other." She added, as Fall crept to her side.

Sulkstar looked at Fall for a moment. His gaze unreadable as he meowed. "Its fine, well see to it. Now, come. Its been a long day and i want to see camp by sun-down."

Wasppaw nodded. His own legs hurt from their long trek, now they had to walk all the way back? It was far past their scent markers! But he looked at Fall again. Something made him sure that she..wasn't fit for SulkClan, but Dusk. She seemed smart, and most likely able to teach apprentices to see that of which many will look past.

 _And yet, i can see my tranfermation already too._ Wasppaw closed his eyes for a moment before following his Clan leader, and rising his head felt once more as if he belonged rightfully to this Clan.

Then he narrowed his eyes. _Unlike Dovepaw._ He thought bitterly, hate filled hid gaze for a slip second before he spyed Fall staring at him.

Baring his teeth he spat. "Back off!"

 **Sooo, now i'm gonna do alot of Radiation Spill Chaps, and the other ones to.**

 **_11-18-18_**


	18. Wildpaw's Warning

_**MurkyClan**_

Quartzclaw stood beside Iceclaw. The deputy stalked around him, supision clear in his icey gaze.

"Wildpaw gos missing, and yet. You're not worryed?" Iceclaw meowed.

Quartzclaw sighed inwardly. Oh much times did he have to say, "No! I am worryed, for _her_ not for me. I didn't do anything. Now leave me alone, Iceclaw!"

Iceclaw stood up. His tail lashing, "Fine, but stay away from Mistflight and our kits." The white tom stalked off, not bothering to stop and speak with Swirlingpaw, Wildpaw's sister.

Quartzclaw flicked his tail. Wildpaw had gone missing nearly a sun-rise ago. _Shes resting her mind, she justs need to recope._ He glanced around, half his Clanmates avoided him. Or even gave him short snaps blaming _him_ for Wildpaw's disapperence.

"Swirlingpaw, i need to speak with you." He meowed, did Wildpaw's sister think that he had something to do with her sister's disapperence? "I-I'm sorry about Wildpaw, she'll show up. I cought her scent on the breeze, fresh to add."

The medicine cat apprentice dropped the herbs she had been carrying to speak. "Its not you're fault, Wildpaw will show up. She just needs time, now i need to get this back to the store." She picked the herbs up again, what Quartzclaw thought was chickweed, and padded off into the medicine cats den.

"So, you're trying to get my daughter to see you has the cat who _didn't_ make Wildpaw run off?" Mudsplash spat. "Oh, wait. No you probily _made_ Wildpaw disapper! Well, think this-"

Quartzclaw growled. "I didn't do anything to Wildpaw, now. Why would i? Even if i was a bad cat-Wouldn't making one of an obisse cat sudden go missing be bad for _me?_ So before you go yowling, _think!"_ He snapped, was it really that hard for them to see that if he really wanted Wildpaw gone, it would've been something down smarter then just the apprentice going away?

 _Maybe MurkyClan is finally loosing its brains, bees will replace whatever they have left in their heads!_ He thought grimmly, _why did Wildpaw have to show up that day? Then Silvertoungue could've never spoken and i'll still be a warrior of MurkyClan instead of someone to blame!_

He looked to the entrence. He didn't think leaving MurkyClan would salve anything. He loved his Clan, or what _was_ his Clan. And he respeacted his leader and the Warrior Code, along with StarClan. He couldn't live as a loner, it would drive him nuts. _So what can i do?_

"Hey, get ready for dawn protrol tomarrow!" Iceclaw snickered. "Murkystar orders!"

Quartzclaw's rocky claws slid out. _Murkystars orders? No, more like a fox-hearted mouse-brained-_

"Quartzclaw?" He looked around, his gaze wide as he spotted a young lilac turtleshell, Wildpaw!

"Wildpaw!" He yowled. Happily he purred. "I knew you would come back, where have you been?"

Mudsplash yowled. "My kit! Shes back!"

Wildpaw flinched as her mother bumped her head to the apprentice's side. "I-i was attacked." She murmured, now Quartzclaw could smell the reek of salty, old blood. "A fox-it was so..rotten!"

"A wither-fox?" Iceclaw padded up, but was soon pushed aside by Swirlingpaw who had a jaw-full of herbs.

"You mouse-brains, she could've died if i didn't smell her scent from the den. Who _didn't_ think to come get me!" Swirlingpaw hissed.

Wildpaw looked up. Her gaze dulled as she meowed softly. "Theres double coming for the Clan.." she rasped, before her eyes fluttered closed.

 _ **11-19-1**_ _ **8**_


	19. Glowpaw?

_**CrumbleClan**_ Glowkit looked up. Her eyes wide as Crumblestar annouced that Sparkmoon, the deputy, was to be her mentor.

"And i hope Sparkmoon will pass down all she knows to Glowpaw."

Touching noses with her new mentor. She glanced proudly at Anglepaw, who had been made an apprentice with them. Anglepaw's mentor, Rookcall, was sitting next to Sofrdrop, Lilacpaw's newest mentor.

"Where apprentices!" Anglepaw purred, delighted.

Fangpaw nodded, his ear flicking as he gazed at Anglepaw. "Yes, i'll show you the best nests in the apprentice den!"

Glowpaw blinked, but she knew better then to think that Fangpaw was speaking to her. He always picked Anglepaw over her, and Lilacpaw. _She didn't steal his mother, we did._

Lilacpaw snorted as she padded up. "Whats so great about being a apprentice? Now we have to hunt, and feed sticky elders!" She scrunched her nose, before getting her ears a hard swip from Softdrop.

Softdrop, usally sweet, now looked at Lilacpaw with anger. "My parents are elders, or were after they were done serving their time as a warrior! My own father went back into a battle one day after moons of being an elder, and yet he died. So speak again, Lilacpaw."

The gray she-cat blinked, much to stunned to even speak.

Softdrop licked her paw, drawing it over her ear. "Good, we can see the territory first. Sparkmoon?"

The red she-cat nodded. "The terrtiory of CrumbleClan first, then they can learn the borders and scents of diffrent Clans."

Glowpaw flicked her tail. Her gaze narrowed as she looked for any movement. It had been a few days since she learned about the borders. She breathed in, it was light. Early dawn so that should could hunt, night hunting was almost inposible.

She spotted a bird, a sparrow. Stalking already in a crouch, she placed her paw down then. Wiggling her hunches she leaped, paws outstreached she nocked the sparrow down. Giving a killing bite, she lifted her prey.

Glowpaw shivered, it was easy to see leaf-fall setting in. The trees lost their leafs, which turned to yellows, oranges and reds, she loved the colors. But, the beauity would turn deadly.

 _Soon it'll snow. And then prey will run slower.._

Glowpaw dropped her prey as she lashed out. A vole had raced acrossed the leafy ground, right into her paws! _Thank StarClan, that was too easy!_ She looked around, something had scared this vole. Nothing in the animal kingdom was had been _that_ stupid ro run right into a prediters paws.

She stood still, ears prickled and her eyes wide. Then she leaped, a tuft of yellow fur cought her attion. Clawing, she rememberd her training.

 _"Use claws! Then, yes teeth."_

Sparkmoon's training was mostly hunting. But they trained yesterday for fighting.

The yellow cat, who seemed to carry a she-cat scent, now yowled so loudly, all the prey to SulkClan terrtiory would'vd heard it!

Glowpaw slapped her paw over the she-cats mouth. "Do you want to scar away all the prey?" She hissed, lowly as she spotted a flash of green eyes. "Whos with you?"

The she-cat, now slithered away her eyes narrowed in fright. "I-"

A large, black tabby leaped out. A white underbelly of glossy fur showned. "Sunny! Are you ok?" He murmured. His gaze, a deep yellow, now narrowed as he looked at Glowpaw.

Sunny nodded. "I'm fine, Frost." She meowed, her tail rapped around her paws.

Glowpaw dipped her head. "Hello. I'm Glowpaw, you seem to wonder past the scent marks without noticing?" She asked, how could she handle this? She had almost no training, anyhow these were loners.

Frost, the tom, stood up his gaze flashed. "Glow _paw?_ Thats..thats a Clan name!" Frost leaped forward his gaze narrowed. "What Clan is this?"

Backing up she hissed her ears backened. "C-CrumbleClan."

Frost sighed. "CrumbleClan, oh that dear..dear Clan. I was tooken by a hawk, as a small kit. Named, well Frostkit. I had manged to use my teeth and claws to fight my way away. Soon, i became a third kit to Fawn, my stepmum." He explained, closing his eyes. "I had siblings, not blood but still. Named..Yew and Berry, my sisters." He sighed, "But loners seperate at a point, and i found Sunny, we live here i these woods."

Glowpaw blinked. "Sunny? She seems less of a loner, then a jumpy kittypet." She added, thow she flinched when Frost replied bitterly.

"She was, twolegs experimented on them. So see how we breathed this and not died, luckily i found her and helped rescue her." He looked at Sunny, his gaze filled with love. "And i will never regret it."

Sunny's eyes narrowed. "I-I hear something!" She stumbled back her fur bristled.

Glowpaw looked behind her, Lilacpaw, Sparkmoon and Rookcall. "Oh, its only you."

Sparkmoon glanced sharply at her. "Glowpaw, who are you're..new friends?"

Feeling shame burn threw her she almost forgot these were loners, not Clanmates. "Um..Sunny and Frost, he claims to be a lost-kit of CrumbleClan, tooken by a hawk as the name of Fr-"

"Frostkit?" Rookcall squeaked. Her eyes wide, and fur fluffed out. "I-Is it really you? Mother looked verywhere for you!"

Frost dipped his head, a purr rumbling from his throat. "Rookkit, my dear sister!"

Glowpaw blinked. Her fur fluffed out, Frost was Rookcall's _brother?_

 **So, new loners, I deciced that i'll add in my own twist of characters!!**

 **_11-19-18_**


	20. Boneclaw and Skulljaw!

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 _ **(Mates with Boneclaw)**_

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Squarpionbite-_ tan, 'desert' squarpion colored tom with a 'squarpion' tail, and no claws, long venomise fangs

 _Skulljaw-_ black she-cat, with no fur or skin covering her head and her fur on her neck looks peeled back

 _ **(Sister is Boneclaw)**_

 _Fierceheart-_ turtleshell she-cat; amber eyes and a sharp ending tail like a 'sqorpions'

 _Heavybelly-_ heavyset, plump brown tabby

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

Apprentices

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

 **Queens**

 _Boneclaw-_ black she-cat, no fur or skin on her paws

 _ **(Mates with Sulkstar, Mother of Redkit, Quailkit and**_ _ **Deathkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Deathkit-_ Bulky, gray she-kit, glowing yellow eyes that are slightly more 'menortizing'

 _Quailkit-_ brown and white tom, Sullstar-Yellow eyes

 _Redkit-_ a dark, crimson red she-kitt with reddish sharp teeth, and sharp claws

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

 **Kits**

 _Tearkit-_ gray tom-kit with blue eyes that always seem to be watering, white face, belly, paws and tail

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Sparrowwing-_ small, white she-cat with large gray dapples

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 _Amberwhisker_ \- orange she-cat, red stripe down back, really long whiskers and tansluent orange ram horns, blue eyes

 _ **(Mate to Sootspike, mother of Fangpaw, foster mother of Glowkit and Lilackit)**_

Kits

 _Glowkit_ \- black she-kit, with bioluminesion patterons on her fur onlt seen in the dark, blue eyes

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Lilackit)**_

 _Lilackit_ \- light gray she-kit, blue eyes and vibrant purple feathers scattered in her fur

 _ **(Adopted kit of Sootspike and Amberwhisker, adopted sister to Fangpaw and littermate to Glowkit**_

 _Anglekit-_ fluffy white she-kit, leaf-green eyes

 _ **(Former loner/kittypet, dropped off in CrumbleClan terrtiory, found and is now part of CrumbleClan)**_


	21. Death, Red, and A Quail?

_**SulkClan**_ Wasppaw chose a prey. He looked at Sulkstar, who nodded to his daughters who play-fought at his paws.

It had surprised everyone that Sulkstar choosen a mate, and that it had been Boneclaw. But, then again it was Sulkstar who shared very little of his personal life with his Clan.

"Watch me!" A bulky gray she-kit who looked like Sulkstar the most yowled.

Sulkstar eyes gleamed as he watched his daughter leap into Quailkit, his son, and bite down. "Great, Deathkit! Work on that move, and as a apprentice you may get to go on a serch-protrol to the new camp!"

Deathkit's eyes narrowed, a mimorizing yellow. "Really? Can i get Sixleg as a mentor? Or even him, he gos on alot of those specil protrols!" To his surpirse, Deathkit pointed at _him._

Quailkit stood up. Shaking his pelt he meowed, "Don't be mouse-brained, thats Wasp _paw_ , an apprentice!" Then the kit yowled as Sulkstar swipped at his son.

"Don't speak to Deathkit like that!" Sulkstar hissed, once again showing who he favored in the litter of his kits. "Of corse, Wasppaw will be made a warrior soon." He spoke gentler with Deathkit, thow it wasn't a queen's soft, calming whisper.

Wasppaw glanced at the nursery, Boneclaw was licking her paws clean as she had just whent hunting. _Maybe she does fit Sulkstars.._ He blinked. Sulkstar's personaily? She was strong, loyal to only Sulkstar. Which, to say, was all of her sisters. Skulljaw and Witherfur.

"Hey, why are you just sitting around?" Witherfur growled, his mentor rised a paw ready to swat him.

"Witherfur, let Wasppaw stay and eat. He needs to look good for his ceromny." Sulkstar called, his tail lashing as Redkit, his other daughter, was gnawing on the leaders tail.

Wasppaw blinked. _Ceromny?_ Did Deathkit's request go that far to his leader? _But there nearly four whole moons away!_

Sulkstar said something to Witherfur, who gave one last glare at Wasppaw before walking away.

Sulkstar rested his tail on Wasppaw's shoulder. "Go, rest." He mumbled, his gaze resting on his kits. Then he added, more sternly. "Its hard being a SulkClan warrior, so enjoy your last meal ane rest as a apprentice."

Wasppaw dipped his head. "Yes, Sulkstar."

Bursting with exciment, he hardly could think about sleeping. But, as he settled into his nest. He yawned, it was getting to sun-high and he must sleep for, he wouldn't the whole night.

So, Wasppaw closed his eyes. And for the last time, slept in the apprentices den.

 _ **11-19-18**_


	22. 'nother update!

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 _ **(Mates with Boneclaw)**_

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Dogear-_ a murky brown tom, one blue eye the other brown, dropping, dog-looking ears

 _ **App-**_ _Beaverpaw_

 _Squarpionbite-_ tan, 'desert' squarpion colored tom with a 'squarpion' tail, and no claws, long venomise fangs

 _Skulljaw-_ black she-cat, with no fur or skin covering her head and her fur on her neck looks peeled back

 _ **(Sister is Boneclaw)**_

 _Fierceheart-_ turtleshell she-cat; amber eyes and a sharp ending tail like a 'sqorpions'

 _Heavybelly-_ heavyset, plump brown tabby

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Stonepaw-_ half black, halg russet tabby tom with his eye and whiskers completly missing on one side of his face

 _Beaverpaw-_ a brown webbed pawed tom, two silver eyes

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

 **Queens**

 _Boneclaw-_ black she-cat, no fur or skin on her paws

 _ **(Mates with Sulkstar, Mother of Redkit, Quailkit and**_ _ **Deathkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Deathkit-_ Bulky, gray she-kit, glowing yellow eyes that are slightly more 'menortizing'

 _Quailkit-_ brown and white tom, Sullstar-Yellow eyes

 _Redkit-_ a dark, crimson red she-kitt with reddish sharp teeth, and sharp claws

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mates to Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

 **Kits**

 _Tearkit-_ gray tom-kit with blue eyes that always seem to be watering, white face, belly, paws and tail

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Sparrowwing-_ small, white she-cat with large gray dapples

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

 **Queens**

 _Sootypelt-_ dark gray, almost black she-cat with her back legs being shorter then her forelegs

 _ **(Mother to Torrentkit and Goldenkit)**_

 _Crystelfawn-_ a sky-blue furred she-cat only one green eye

 _ **(Mother to Quickkit and**_ _ **Velvetkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Goldenkit-_ pale gray tabby tom, with one golden eye on his forehead

 _Torrentkit-_ dark gray tabby tom, no claws

 _Quickkit-_ a white she-kit with a _very_ long tail, that keep growing with her, green eyes

 _Velvetkit-_ a reddish bronn tabby with hazel eyes, velvet soft wings that grow with her in age

 _Viperkit-_ black she-kit, greenish yellow slit eyes like a snakes, tan colored scales embeded in her fur, a vemomise viper as a tail

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowpaw and Lilacpaw)**_

 _Amberwhisker-_ orange she-cat with a red stripe down her back relly long whiskers and transluent orange ram-horns blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 _Glowpaw-_ black she-cat with bioluminesion patterns on her fur; blue eyes

 _Lilacpaw-_ pale gray; purple feathers scattered on pelt blue eyes

 _Anglepaw-_ fluffy white she-cat, leaf-green eyes

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 **Kits**


	23. Here ya go

_**So, i give criedit to Random Fan, and Random Fan's Sis, for Glimmerfrost and Grasswhiser, Also their kits to come.**_

 _ **Hope this pleases you Random Fans sis!**_ _~ Mistyflame_

SulkClan

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 _ **(Mates with Boneclaw)**_

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Dogear-_ a murky brown tom, one blue eye the other brown, dropping, dog-looking ears

 _ **App-**_ _Beaverpaw_

 _Squarpionbite-_ tan, 'desert' squarpion colored tom with a 'squarpion' tail, and no claws, long venomise fangs

 _Skulljaw-_ black she-cat, with no fur or skin covering her head and her fur on her neck looks peeled back

 _ **(Sister is Boneclaw)**_

 _Fierceheart-_ turtleshell she-cat; amber eyes and a sharp ending tail like a 'sqorpions'

 _Heavybelly-_ heavyset, plump brown tabby

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Stonepaw-_ half black, halg russet tabby tom with his eye and whiskers completly missing on one side of his face

 _Beaverpaw-_ a brown webbed pawed tom, two silver eyes

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

 **Queens**

 _Boneclaw-_ black she-cat, no fur or skin on her paws

 _ **(Mates with Sulkstar, Mother of Redkit, Quailkit and**_ _ **Deathkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Deathkit-_ Bulky, gray she-kit, glowing yellow eyes that are slightly more 'menortizing'

 _Quailkit-_ brown and white tom, Sullstar-Yellow eyes

 _Redkit-_ a dark, crimson red she-kitt with reddish sharp teeth, and sharp claws

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Glimmerfrost-_ white she-cat with blue eyes; blind

 _ **(Mate**_ _ **; Grasswhisker)**_

 _Grasswhisker-_ brown tabby tom bright green eyes

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mate of Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

 **Kits**

 _Tearkit-_ gray tom-kit with blue eyes that always seem to be watering, white face, belly, paws and tail

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Sparrowwing-_ small, white she-cat with large gray dapples

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

 **Queens**

 _Sootypelt-_ dark gray, almost black she-cat with her back legs being shorter then her forelegs

 _ **(Mother to Torrentkit and Goldenkit)**_

 _Crystelfawn-_ a sky-blue furred she-cat only one green eye

 _ **(Mother to Quickkit and**_ _ **Velvetkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Goldenkit-_ pale gray tabby tom, with one golden eye on his forehead

 _Torrentkit-_ dark gray tabby tom, no claws

 _Quickkit-_ a white she-kit with a _very_ long tail, that keep growing with her, green eyes

 _Velvetkit-_ a reddish bronn tabby with hazel eyes, velvet soft wings that grow with her in age

 _Viperkit-_ black she-kit, greenish yellow slit eyes like a snakes, tan colored scales embeded in her fur, a vemomise viper as a tail

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowpaw and Lilacpaw)**_

 _Amberwhisker-_ orange she-cat with a red stripe down her back relly long whiskers and transluent orange ram-horns blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 _Glowpaw-_ black she-cat with bioluminesion patterns on her fur; blue eyes

 _Lilacpaw-_ pale gray; purple feathers scattered on pelt blue eyes

 _Anglepaw-_ fluffy white she-cat, leaf-green eyes

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 **Kits**


	24. More Oc's!

_**Mad Hat Dragon, yes i am still accpeting Oc's! Warriors, Queens loners kittypets, roungues idk which ones! But, Ocs are still allowed to be submitted!!**_

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 _ **(Mates with Boneclaw)**_

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Dustfoot-_ darkgrayshecat with unusal yellow feet, blue eyes

 _Dogear-_ a murky brown tom, one blue eye the other brown, dropping, dog-looking ears

 _ **App-**_ _Beaverpaw_

 _Squarpionbite-_ tan, 'desert' squarpion colored tom with a 'squarpion' tail, and no claws, long venomise fangs

 _Skulljaw-_ black she-cat, with no fur or skin covering her head and her fur on her neck looks peeled back

 _ **(Sister is Boneclaw)**_

 _Fierceheart-_ turtleshell she-cat; amber eyes and a sharp ending tail like a 'sqorpions'

 _Heavybelly-_ heavyset, plump brown tabby

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Stonepaw-_ half black, halg russet tabby tom with his eye and whiskers completly missing on one side of his face

 _Beaverpaw-_ a brown webbed pawed tom, two silver eyes

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

 **Queens**

 _Boneclaw-_ black she-cat, no fur or skin on her paws

 _ **(Mates with Sulkstar, Mother of Redkit, Quailkit and**_ _ **Deathkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Deathkit-_ Bulky, gray she-kit, glowing yellow eyes that are slightly more 'menortizing'

 _Quailkit-_ brown and white tom, Sullstar-Yellow eyes

 _Redkit-_ a dark, crimson red she-kitt with reddish sharp teeth, and sharp claws

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Glimmerfrost-_ white she-cat with blue eyes; blind

 _ **(Mate**_ _ **; Grasswhisker)**_

 _Grasswhisker-_ brown tabby tom bright green eyes

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mate of Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

 **Kits**

 _Tearkit-_ gray tom-kit with blue eyes that always seem to be watering, white face, belly, paws and tail

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Sparrowwing-_ small, white she-cat with large gray dapples

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

 **Queens**

 _Sootypelt-_ dark gray, almost black she-cat with her back legs being shorter then her forelegs

 _ **(Mother to Torrentkit and Goldenkit)**_

 _Crystelfawn-_ a sky-blue furred she-cat only one green eye

 _ **(Mother to Quickkit and**_ _ **Velvetkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Goldenkit-_ pale gray tabby tom, with one golden eye on his forehead

 _Torrentkit-_ dark gray tabby tom, no claws

 _Quickkit-_ a white she-kit with a _very_ long tail, that keep growing with her, green eyes

 _Velvetkit-_ a reddish bronn tabby with hazel eyes, velvet soft wings that grow with her in age

 _Viperkit-_ black she-kit, greenish yellow slit eyes like a snakes, tan colored scales embeded in her fur, a vemomise viper as a tail

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowpaw and Lilacpaw)**_

 _Amberwhisker-_ orange she-cat with a red stripe down her back relly long whiskers and transluent orange ram-horns blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 _Glowpaw-_ black she-cat with bioluminesion patterns on her fur; blue eyes

 _Lilacpaw-_ pale gray; purple feathers scattered on pelt blue eyes

 _Anglepaw-_ fluffy white she-cat, leaf-green eyes

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 **Kits**


	25. Wern,Kesrel,Willow and Krall

**SulkClan**

Leader; _Sulkstar_ -big, large gray tom with glowing yellow eyes

 _ **(Mates with Boneclaw)**_

Deputy; _Sixlegs_ -dark gray tabby she-cat, one green eye, one blue, six legs

 _ **App-** Stagpaw_

Med; _Stormsoarer-_ black she-cat, with flashing yellow eyes black wings on back, that are withered

Warriors

 _Dustfoot-_ darkgrayshecat with unusal yellow feet, blue eyes

 _Dogear-_ a murky brown tom, one blue eye the other brown, dropping, dog-looking ears

 _ **App-**_ _Beaverpaw_

 _Squarpionbite-_ tan, 'desert' squarpion colored tom with a 'squarpion' tail, and no claws, long venomise fangs

 _Skulljaw-_ black she-cat, with no fur or skin covering her head and her fur on her neck looks peeled back

 _ **(Sister is Boneclaw)**_

 _Fierceheart-_ turtleshell she-cat; amber eyes and a sharp ending tail like a 'sqorpions'

 _Heavybelly-_ heavyset, plump brown tabby

 _Savageclaw-_ dark brown tom, green eyes

 _Splitsoul-_ half-black side of body, half-brown side of body (color is split), green eye on brown side, amber on black side of her face

 _Witherfur-_ black she-cat, decaying body and patches that show her bones

 _ **App-** __Wasppaw_

 _Bearsnow-_ creamy brown tabby tom, no toungue

(Adopted father of Stagpaw)

 _Ratstorm_ \- dark, brown-gray tom, white underbelly and three eyes(?), one between the regaler two, all green

 _ **App**_ - _Brackenpaw_

 _Barkstripe_ \- muscler dark brown tom, with icey blue eyes like his brother; Iceclaw

 **Apprentices**

 _Stonepaw-_ half black, halg russet tabby tom with his eye and whiskers completly missing on one side of his face

 _Beaverpaw-_ a brown webbed pawed tom, two silver eyes

 _Brackenpaw_ \- beatened, pale gray nerves looking-gray tom

 _Stagpaw_ \- pale brown tabby she-cat, with a set of extra ears

 _Wasppaw-_ pale ginger tabby tom, blue eyes that glow

 _ **(Dovepaw's brothe**_ _ **r)**_

 **Queens**

 _Boneclaw-_ black she-cat, no fur or skin on her paws

 _ **(Mates with Sulkstar, Mother of Redkit, Quailkit and**_ _ **Deathkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Deathkit-_ Bulky, gray she-kit, glowing yellow eyes that are slightly more 'menortizing'

 _Quailkit-_ brown and white tom, Sullstar-Yellow eyes

 _Redkit-_ a dark, crimson red she-kitt with reddish sharp teeth, and sharp claws

MurkyClan

Leader; _Murkystar_ \- small brown creamy tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy; _Iceclaw_ \- white tom, with gray paws and tailtip, icey blue eyes

 _ **App-** Wildpaw_

Med; _Shorttail_ \- black and white she-cat, blue eyes, cut tail and short legged

 _ **Med**_ _**App**_ \- _Swirlingpaw_ \- lilac tabby, with three legs, swirling stripes (back hind leg is missing)

Warriors

 _Glimmerfrost-_ white she-cat with blue eyes; blind

 _ **(Mate**_ _ **; Grasswhisker)**_

 _Grasswhisker-_ brown tabby tom bright green eyes

 _Tinyhare-_ very small gray tabby tom, with a pink nose

 _Quartzclaw_ \- chococlet furred tom, lighter colored paws, pale green eyes and REAL quartz claws

 _ **App-** Dovepaw_

 _Silvertoungue_ \- pale silver tom, one green eyes one blue, two tails

Queens

 _Mudsplash-_ Dark brown tabby, missing half her face

 _Mistflight_ \- light gray she-cat, white tailtip and green eyes

(Mate of Iceclaw; expecting kits)

Apprentices

 _Wildpaw_ \- lilac turtleshell she-cat, two amber eyes one blue eye on forehead

 _Dovepaw-_ pale gray tabby tom, one wing

 _ **(Brother to**_ **Wasppaw)**

 **Kits**

 _Tearkit-_ gray tom-kit with blue eyes that always seem to be watering, white face, belly, paws and tail

HawkthornClan

Leader; _Hawkthornstar_ \- linky, white tom, long legged and bright orange colored eyes, sharp long claws

 **Deputy;** _Lightingwing_ \- turtleshell she-cat with amber eyes has owl wings

 **Med;** _Rain_ _flight-_ gray tom, with silver stripes and green eyes, owl wings

 **Warriors**

 _Pondleap-_ brown tabby tom, giant legs and feet

 _Moonstep-_ silver she-cat with green eyes, quick gracefull in movement

 _Nightmarefang-_ pitch black she-cat with sharp long teeth and reddish glowing eyes

 _Serpentjaw-_ dark emreald green tom with an unhinged jaw

 _Sparrowwing-_ small, white she-cat with large gray dapples

 _Blizzardthroat-_ white she-cat with icey blue eyes, and an unnatral twisted neck

 _Thunderheart-_ black tom, blue eyes and owl wings

 _Dustyflame_ \- dark ginger tabby tom, with a extra claw on each toe

 _Maplepool_ \- calico turtleshell, she-cat chococlet tabby markings, two heads

 _Jupitervine_ -SAME AS Maplepool!!

 **Queens**

 _Sootypelt-_ dark gray, almost black she-cat with her back legs being shorter then her forelegs

 _ **(Mother to Torrentkit and Goldenkit)**_

 _Crystelfawn-_ a sky-blue furred she-cat only one green eye

 _ **(Mother to Quickkit and**_ _ **Velvetkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Goldenkit-_ pale gray tabby tom, with one golden eye on his forehead

 _Torrentkit-_ dark gray tabby tom, no claws

 _Quickkit-_ a white she-kit with a _very_ long tail, that keep growing with her, green eyes

 _Velvetkit-_ a reddish bronn tabby with hazel eyes, velvet soft wings that grow with her in age

 _Viperkit-_ black she-kit, greenish yellow slit eyes like a snakes, tan colored scales embeded in her fur, a vemomise viper as a tail

CrumbleClan

Leader; _Crumblestar_ \- small, lean brown tabby with lighter paws and slight graying muzzle; blue eyes

Deputy; _Sparkmoon- red_ she-cat, with a yellow/orange belly and silver-gray eyes

Med; _Troutheart_ \- dark chocolet brown tom, white tabby marking and a hunched back

Warriors

 _Sorrowfoot-_ pitch black tom, vibrant green eyes

 _Meterocrash-_ conjoined with her twin sister at the hip, her half is a silver she-cat

 _Cometcrash-_ a conjoined twin at the hip with her sister, her half is a reddish brown

 _Rookcall-_ black she-cat, amber eyes and spiky thorn-like fur

 _ **App-** Frostpaw_

 _Softdrop_ \- silverly she-cat, with a white tail and deep blue eyes

 _Minnowfin_ \- long-haired silver tabby she-cat with a hump on her back, that looks like a fin

 _ **App-** Fangpaw_

 _Soot_ _spike-_ dusty gray tom, amber eyes, black spikes going between his eyes to between his ears all the way to the base of his tail

 _ **(Mate to Amber**_ _ **whisker, father of Fangpaw and forster father of Glowpaw and Lilacpaw)**_

 _Amberwhisker-_ orange she-cat with a red stripe down her back relly long whiskers and transluent orange ram-horns blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Frostpaw-_ light, pale white she-cat with pale red eyes (abino) one extra tow on each paw

 _Fangpaw-_ orange tom with gray fleaks, bright blue eyes, and sabor, venomous fangs that stick out of his mouth

 _Glowpaw-_ black she-cat with bioluminesion patterns on her fur; blue eyes

 _Lilacpaw-_ pale gray; purple feathers scattered on pelt blue eyes

 _Anglepaw-_ fluffy white she-cat, leaf-green eyes

 **Queens**

 _Batleaf-_ brown she-cat with darker brown spots, large bat-like ears

 **Kits**

 **Loners/Rougues**

 _Wern-_ brown and ginger turtleshell she-cat with shreaded ears

 _Kestrel-_ brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 _ **(Sister is Willow)**_

 _Willow-_ blind, blue-gray she-cat with a stumpy tail

 _ **(Brother is Kestrel)**_

 _Krall-_ big, orange and white striped rougue


	26. Back on the updates!

_**CrumbleClan**_

Glowpaw looked over her shoulder, Lilacpaw was paddling around her head high as she carried a small mouse.

"I'm _sooo_ lucky, it ran right into my paws!" Her sister gloaded.

Fangpaw hissed, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the younger apprentice. "It was my catch, then she took it!"

Amberwhisker flicked her ear. "Fangpaw, thats not how we congragilate your Clanmates." She hissed, her amberish gaze narrowed at her birth-son.

The long-fanged tom hissed under his breath, Glowpaw could easily see his consern of being yelled st by his mother. "Fine, but i still not speaking to her! She stole my catch, no cat with honor does that."

Glowpaw nodded, she could belive all of this. _And Lilacpaw fits this, all of it._ "Amberwhisker, i'n going to go to help the elders." She meowed, "I think its my rotation time, right Fangpaw?" She asked.

Fangpaw blinked, then nodded. "Sure, lets go." He meowed, his tail lashing. "Anglepaw!" He called as he spotted the fluffy white apprentice.

Anglepaw blinked, her leafy colored eyes shining. "Hi, Fangpaw!" She purred softly, "Oh, and Glowpaw, going to check the elders?"

Glowpaw nodded. "Yes, want to join once again, i think you'll enjoy hearing Ferntail's tales."

Anglepaw's eyes lightened up. "Really?" She mewed, exictily like a kit. "Ferntail has the _best_ tales, mostly about how she helped out pasted medicine cat. Rabbitpelt, and was Coalstar's sister, who took over a group of rougues-"

Amberwhisker hissed. "Get a go on, _now!"_

Glowpaw paddled to the elders den, her jaws full of prey. Dropping a magpie at Ferntail's paws, which was her faverite prey, then dropping afew mice and a squirrel to the others.

Anglepaw, who had gotten some mouse-bile for the ticks, and sat beside the elder. "So..can you tell us a story. You know, while we help you all?" She asked, hopefully.

Ferntail purred, her gentle green eyes shining. Her silver pelt, which was so light almost a white with faint silber stripes on her pelt. Her muzzle was a darker gray, which had became becuase of her age. "While, sure deary..now i see that hmm, why i think it was a battle with Coalstar's rougues!" she nodded, her gaze narrowed sharply. "Coalstar, my brother, had this small thing of loners. Mostly strong kittypets, which could also pervided twoleg food for them and all." She added, her tail rapped at her paws.

Anglepaw nodded, her paw dappling on a tick. "There, got one off!" She meowed, nodding to her. "Contiue please, Ferntail?"

Ferntail smiled, "Yes, well. Coalstar had this strong, strong group that almost had wipped out MurkyClan. Seems why they are low on cats, now fourth on." She sighed, her gaze saddened. "I fell in love for a SulkClan tom, Blazedstrike!" The elder got to her paws now, starting to clean the base of her feathered tail.

Glowpaw leaped forward. Her claws raked the side as she snapped her teeth closed around fur. "A rat, in the elders den!" She gasped, dropping the rat at Fangpaw's feet.

Ferntail gasped, her eyes wide. "What? Oh, dear. Well, time for storys later and go get Crumblestar." She ordered, her voice growing firm.

 _Wow, her telling us being a leader over a group in the battle seems more true with this side of Ferntail!_ Glowpaw looked at the rat.

Fangpaw gasped as two more rats, the size of three-moon old kits leaped put. He bared his teeth, as he lunched to grab one.

Glowpaw twisted, her claws raked the side of the other rat. She yelped as another rat ran out its long-pointed teeth digging into her tail. "Let go you flea-bag!" She spat, twisting to swip at the rat.

Ferntail and another elder were chasing after a smaller rat. When the elderly she-cat hissed. "Thats all of them, how did rats get into the camp?"

Crumblestar's mew was sounded outside the den. "Is everyone ok?" The lean tabby padded into the den. Her green gaze flickered to the dead bodys of the rats. "Hmm, Anglepaw go get Troutheart. And Fangpaw, tell Sparkmoon i need her." She ordered, as the two apprentices left she stood up her breath weezing. "No, they said it would happen.."

Ferntail rapped her tail over the leader's shoulders. "Easy, Crumblestar. My brother's medicine cat was crazy, _bonkers,_ as i say. Echoleaf's words mean nothing, defendily a procphey from her!"

Crumblestar narrowed her eyes. "But Ferntail, remember her words? Remember? She said, _'Blood will take over, and rats will flood CrumbleClan'_ don't you _remember?"_ The older leader sat down, her gaze fuzzed.

Ferntail hissed, "Echoleaf was as crazy as Coalstar! Now, stop whining over this like a kit and deal with these rats, and how they got in." She ordered, Glowpaw almost gapsed as Crumblestar followed what the elder had said to do. She hadn't ever seen anyone boss around Crumblestar, not even Trourheart who had the closest connection to StarClan snd _deserved_ the respeact of Crumblestar.

 _Well, its for the best that Crumblestar follows Ferntail's advise. Shes wiser then most elders._

As the lean she-cat walked by, she stopped and looked at Glowpaw. "Help them clean this mess up, and rebuilt the elders nest." She meowed.

The black furred apprentice dipped her head. "Of corse, Crumblestar." She mewed softly. Her pelt begining to glow as the sun setted.

 **So, sorry my updates this pass week were off. I was at my Grandmothers and really didn't want to be on my phone that much! So, now i'll be on my updates once again!**

 **_11-26-18_**


	27. Sorry for so long of no updates

**_HawkthornClan_**

Viperkit rised her muzzle. Quickkit and Velvetkit were chasing each other, Goldenkit was paddling to her and his littermate, Torrentkit beside him.

She narrowed her eyes, she had little trust in these cats. For she, Viperkit, thought it was better alone. To have to be depent on herself, not other cats to live. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "What iss it?" She hissed, her voice always seemed to add 's' even when she didn't mean to.

Torrentkit dipped his head. "I am Torrentstar, of TorrentClan. This is -"

Goldenkit hissed, "Goldenstar of PrideClan." He spoke quickly, his ears prickled. "I named my Clan of the pride we hold."

Viperkit lashed her tail. "And, i don't want to play as a warrior." She hissed, her gaze sliced threw the two tom-kits. "Or deputy, or medicine cat."

Goldenkit dipped his head. He always acted prideful in these games, and _tryed_ to act humble. "No, good lady. We ask you to lead the third Clan. We need four, and i think you, Viper, may lead one of the strogest Clans." He purred, lifting his tail to Torrentkit who nodded.

Viperkit licked a paw, drawing it over her ear slowly. "Fine, i'll lead a Clan." She deciced, why not play along with their mouse-brained games while she can? "I'm Viperstar, leader of CrimsonClan." She nodded to herself, she heard that her mothers name might've been Crimson something. So it suted her life much better then 'ViperClan'.

Goldenkit nodded, his voice blunt as he added. "I declare war with CrimsonClan. You stole prey, and my warrior Quick..Quickpetal found these scents!" He called Quickkit's name.

Quickkit raced up. Her eyes glittering as she meowed. "Yes, Goldenk- err, Goldenstar?" She purred, her eyes wide.

Torrentkit looked blankly as Goldenkit meowed. "I declared war on, CrimsonClan, Quickpetal. Tell me, do you agree to side-by-side fight along TorrentClan?" He asked, as the young she-kit nodded he added. "Good, then we are friends with TorrentClan as the war gos on." He meowed, lifting his tail like Hawkthornstar does to gather a protrol.

Soon Viperkit found herself wishing for Velvetkit to join her Clan. Even if she useually wanted to be alone, she wanted to have a quiet, yet exploring partner. Soon she sighed padding to the soft-furred kit. "Want to join CrimsonClan?" She asked, steadyily.

Velvetkit blinked, her eyes wideing. "R-really?" She whispered, "Ok, i will!"

Viperkit nodded curtly. "Good, your my deputy." She meowed, who else would this go to? "TorrentClan is helping PrideClan fight us." She explained, sitting down.

Velvetkit blinked, seeming to shrink before Viperkit's eyes. "F-fighting?" She whimpered covering her muzzle.

Viperkit rolled her eyes, why did the only cat on her side be such a _whimp_? "Not real fighting, mouse-brain! Pretend. In the 'game'." She explained, a littled ticked off. Why did she have to explain at all, Velvetkits sister Quickkit was playing! And she knew already the rules and everything going on.

Goldenkit's yowl sounded behind her. Turning she hissed, her tail lashing to her side. "What is it now, Golden _star."_ She snapped, was it to much to ask for some time to speak to her new 'deputy'?

Goldenkit shrugged, "Quickpetal has asked for the war to rage on, but for Velvettear to join us in the war." He meowed, formally dipping his head.

Viperkit lashed her tail. "No, Velvettear is a loyal deputy!" She snapped, then stopped looking up at Goldenkit's and Torrentkit's mother, Sootypelt.

Sootypelt grabbed Torrentkit by the scruff. "You're supose to be asleep, i was frightened when you were suddenly gone!" She hissed, the supose worrie thst this queen spoke of wasn't in her tone. "You can play Clans later, come on Goldenkit."

Velvetkit stood beside her sister. "Is that the end of the game?" She asked, quietly as she spotted her own mother. Crystelfawn.

"Yes dear, now come. Sootypelt is right. Kits don't wonder without permission." The sky-blue she-cat meowed.

Viperkit lashed her tail, who did they think they were? She had no mother, nore father. Or any family in this Clan, so why try to boss her around? "Well, Velvetkit see you around." She meowed, as she turned to leave.

"No you don't." Cystelfawn grabbed Viperkit's scruff, pulling her back. "Your under our watch, so you got to learn what we day goes, dear." She mewed, her one green eyes blinking.

Sootypelt snorted. "Shes not even Clanborn, Crystelfawn. Why should we watch out for her?" The sooty-color queen started for the nursery.

Viperkit narrowed her eyes. _And your kits are half-Clan half-rougue, so whats the difference?_

Viperkit hissed. "Because you half-witted she-cat! I _am_ a Clancat. Like it or not." The young she-kit turned, hurt filled her eyes. She was strong, yet. _No,_ _i am a Clancat. Sootypelt is just a mouse-brained queen whom cares only for herself and her kits!_

Happy with her own answer, she walked stiffly to the nursery. Only to hear the scowling queen behind her, she suddered at what Sootypelt said.

"Watch it, or you'll go missing like those whom crossed me all those moons ago."

 **Sorry, i haven'r updated in this story for awhile. I'm working on Peppermint's betrayal and the two Super Editions for my friends. I have put MudClan/LilyClan/WoodsClan and BoulderClan story on hold for now. And will work on this, and maybe even Island Clans? Idk just yet, please stay tuned thow!**

 **_12-25-18_**


	28. Glowpaw

**_CrumbleClan_**

Glowpaw looked at her sister. Lilacpaw, sitting around doing _nothing._ Like always, she demandee that she was to.. _something_ , to do work.

Leafs fell at her paws. As leaffall took on even closer to leafbare. _My second leafbare!_ She knew that hunting was low, poor in feed and gave great hunger pains to all cats. She was lucky, it hadn't been a hard winter last time ad she was just a kit. But.. Newleaf and greenleaf went by so fast, she had learned much in those few moons. Yet, she had been made an apprentice in newleaf, so becoming a warrior would..well be coming soon. _And for Lilacpaw._ She sighed, her sister was a lousy hunter, couldn't fight a _rabbit_ for StarClan's sake!

Lilacpaw had been _beaten_ by a bobbed-tailed rabbit. She still found it hard to belive, that a rabbit could win a fight with a _warrior._ But..then again this started up talk. She and Lilacpaw were so called out-siders, they wern't born to live this kind of life.

 _Yet, its all we know._ Glowpaw sighed, then looked around. Fangpaw, whom earned his warrior name, Fangfire, was leading a protrol back into camp. Anglepaw paddled beside him, her bright blue gaze light in the leaffall gloom.

"Hey, how was hunting?" She called, her head rised to see Fangfire drop a few mice. Anglepaw dropping a vole and mouse. "Good?"

Fangfire shrugged. His long sharp fangs showing as he yawned. "Boring, all we did was hunt. No border checks! By this rate, well loose our land because we never re-scent the markers." He snorted, ge glared at Crumblestar whom sat beside a few warriors, her plump belly showing as she _always_ had first pick whenever a hunting protrol got back.

Anglepaw gave a shy smile. "Its fine, but i didn't see any rabbits. Which is strange, we almost always have one or two to catch by time a protrol gets back." She mewed, her fluffy pelt fluffing up. "And Fangfire has been mad, about Crumblestar's.. "eating habit"." The white apprentice added in a whisper

"I know, most cats are. Crumblestar..shes not a regular cat.." Glowpaw studied their leader, she had a sleek pelt, plumo belly and shining eyes. She looked to be more of a kittypet then a Clan leader!

Amberwhisker gave a small purr behind them. "Glowpaw!" She nuzzled her adopted daughter. Warmth in her amber gaze. "I have news, i'm going to the nursery!"

Fangfire blinked. "T-the nursery?" He stumbled to glance at his mother. Then nodded, for once warmth shined into his eyes. "I'm going to be an brother?" He purred, nodding. "Does father know yet?"

Amberpounce shook her head. Her tailtip twitching. "No, but your right. I should go tell him!" She bounded off, her paws thumped onto the ground.

 _"I'm going to be a brother?"_ Glowpaw noticed what Fangfire said. He still didn't accept her, or Lilacpaw as a sibling yet? The young warrior seemed fine with his mother expecting more kits, but couldn't been happy when she was caring for Glowpaw and Lilacpaw?

"I'm going to sleep, night." Getting to her paws. She gasted a short glare at the white tom. Why did he have to make it so obvise that he didn't care for Glowpaw _or_ Lilacpaw as siblings? Or even Clanmates, in how he treat or talks about Lilacpaw?

Anglepaw blinked. Her sky-blue eyes showing hurt as Glowpaw left. "Your not staying, we just got back."

Hesitient. She forced herself to yawned, putting on a tired face. "I-i have to do dawn protrol." Glowpaw left before she could hear Anglepaw's replie, she just needed time alone now.

Laying down. She rested her head onto her paws. Closing her eyes before she finally fell alseep to her own breathing.


	29. SulkClan (01-08 07:42:33)

**_SulkClan_**

Wasppaw looked up. Sulkstar was meowing something, before he paused looking at the apprentice.

"Today is the day that my kits become apprentices. Also, the day that Wasppaw become an warrior." Sulkstar rised to his paws. "Wasppaw, you havw helped get this Clan stronger, and made the second camp. Sixlegs, along with Boneclaw have agreeded with me. Your warrior name is Waspheart, your also will be the mentor of Deathpaw."

Waspheart nodded. He had grown stronger, more "loyal" as Sulkstar said. He knew that his warrior name was going to also be the day that Deathkit, now Deathpaw, would be his apprentice. He stepped foreward. Touched noses with Deathpaw, then gave Sulkstar's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Waspheart! Deathpaw! Redpaw! Quailpaw!"

Redpaw and Deathpaw yowled their names. No shame seemed to show on their faces as they yowled this, but. Quailpaw seemed to be shrinking in his pelt. He was made an medicine cat apprentice. Not only was he small, and a runt of the litter. But he had shown instrest in the herbs.

Sulkstar rised his tail. "Waspheart, lead a protrol with Deathpaw, Redpaw, Sixlegs, to the new camp. I want to see if some of our..cats will become apprentices ir warriors for us after their stay in those..cages." The SulkClan leader nodded for Waspheart to leave. Before walking to Boneclaw, speaking quietly.

 ** _Sene Brake_**

Waspheart leaped onto the rocky plates. His tail rised as Deathpaw came racing forward. "Stop, we need to be quiet. And this isn't the most steady rock in SulkClan."

Deathpaw paused. Her gaze narrowed before nodding. "Ok, take the lead."

Half-surprised, half-pleased that his apprentice wasn't talking back. He walked onto the rocky, slate-like earth. Only pausing to speak to the first few prisioners. Whom, seemed confushed as they stopped to ask questions.

"Go eat crow-food!" A jet-black tom spat weakly. "Me and-"

A soft-dim white she-cat paddled up. Her green eyes were glassy and dim of poor health. "I'll join, i'm sorry Shadow." She added, turning to look at the tom. "But my kits will survive." She walked to Waspheart's side. Almost collasping as she squinted in the sunlight.

"Sixlegs, take her back to camp." Waspheart meowed. His gaze narrowed at the deputy. He had tooken control of this placement, the cats whom where locked up onlh got fed when he said. Or got let out, or even killed whenever he said so. Sulkstar even let him take most protrols out, even as an apprentice becuase of his "higher ranking" with in the Clan.

 _Yet, i use to be a cowardly disowned cat of SulkClan..now._ He sighed inwardly. How come Dovepaw had to run away? Could have his brother joined him in this pride? To have control, and be a faviorit warrior of Sulkstar?

As Sixlegs and the new-joiner walked away. He lead Deathpaw, and Redpaw to the rest of the locked-up and guarded dens.

"Look!" Redpaw was bouncing around a smaller den. Her ears prickled as she watched the cats inside. "Kits!"

Waspheart glanced at the cat he was speaking to. Quickly placing a guar there, he walked to where the apprentice was at. Surely, a queen was curled around two kits. "Hey-help me get these kits out!"

A guard nodded. Before unlatching the bramble trap, he dragged the she-cat away from the kits. As Redpaw and Deathpaw grabbed the two kits.

"No!" The she-cat trusted herself at Deathpaw. Only to have the white-decayed apprentice slash at her throat. "M-my.."

Blood swelled from the she-cat neck. The guard let the queen go, before walking out. "I'll get clean-up of this later." The guard mewed, walking away.

Waspheart stared at the she-cats body. His heart beating in his chest. He turned his gaze to Deathpaw, whom was licking her paw clean of blood. "Those kits, were going back to camp. One of you carry each, well rise them as SullClan warriors."

Deathpaw grabbed a dim-dusty brown kit. While Redpaw held a brighter brown she-kit, with a darker back and legs. He noticed each kit, one a she-cat the other a tom-kit, both had tufted ears. Yet, he seen almost no cats with the same tufted-ears.

Soon, he walked into camp. His head held high as Sulkstar walked over. "We have two kits, we thought they could be rised into SulkClan." He meowed as the leader walked up.

"The mother?" Sulkstar asked, sniffing at the kits.

Waspheart looked at Deathpaw. His gaze narrowed slighly, as he spoke. "Delt with." He replied evenly.

Sulkstar nodded. "Deathpaw, Redpaw. Go tell one of the queens to nurse these kits." The large white tom ordered. Before turning to Waspheart. "The other Clans won't understand that a newly warrior, just getting their name that day, will get a apprentice. So just take it..as well as it goes at this upcoming Gathering." Sulkstar warned, before saying. "Get some rest, tomarrow you will start your training with Deathpaw."

Waspheart nodded. Picking a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. He walked to his new nest, right beside Sixlegs, the deputy, and the older warriors. Laying down, he chewed the prey as he watched the camp. Shadows loomed over his Clan as darkness grew and he yawned. More warriors came into the den, curling up as he was drifting into sleep...


	30. New chap! Let the battle, began

**Thanks for the review, And maybe a fighting seen should be good. But, i'm also really right now working on my one crossover-story named IT/Warrior's (Plzz read!) So..yeah. Hope ya like the chapter.**

 ** _SulkClan_**

Waspheart tossed aside the apprentice. Soon, more cats from the prinson joined, well. After the threat of being in the prinson more then a moon they would be killed for more space, but still.

Now, Waspheart was a "Lead Warrior", something Sulkstar came up with. How his leader described the job was, he was like a deputy. Just beside Sixleg, excpt that Sulkstar didn't want that tidle to go to two differnt cats at the same time. So, Waspheart took the job as Lead Warrior, mostly in hopes of having a better life in SulkClan. _Well, didn't mother always say, "If you can't bet them, join them."?_

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds, Greasepaw!" Waspheart growled, he didn't always have to be mean, rude, or just plain stuck-up. But, whenever he trained, he trained the apprentices right. With harsh words, mockery and claws.

The golden-tabby stood over Greasepaw. His teeth bared as he was only a whisker aways from the apprentice's face. His paw held down onto the stormy-gray apprentice's neck. His claws slightly percing the apprentice's skin. "Do you understand, _boy?"_

Greasepaw was quivering under Waspheart's paws. "Y-yes, Waspheart."

Waspheart stepped back from the tom. His head rised, eyes narrowing. "Deathpaw, would you like..to train with Greasepaw? Get him..into the fighting mood?" He asked, he enjoyed his apprentice's personality. She was strong, tuff and a great fighter. _And_ she followed his orders, which seemed to still surpirsed him.

Deathpaw nodded, a gleam entering her eyes. "Of corse i will!" Deathpaw leaped at Greasepaw. Nocking the cat over, she rised a paw. Slashing at the storm-colored face. "Fight!" She growled, teeth bared as she snapped at his ears.

Soon, Waspheart heard Greasepaw screech, shrinking away from Deathpaw as she licked blood off her muzzle. Greasepaw's ear was nipped, a good bit tooken off.

"Hey, Deathpaw no killing the new cats, we need them for what I got plained!" Sulkstar walked out of the bushes, his yellow eyes glanced at Waspheart. "Sixleg is going to take over the training, we need to talk." He ordered, nodding to his deputy whom stalked out to Deathpaw's side.

Nodding, Waspheart meowed. "Ok, Deathpaw keep training, fight with Redpaw. At least she has a good claw, unlike Greasepaw." He gave a curt growl. Who wanted that runt in their Clan? He was weak, useless..and kinda like Waspheart when he was younger.

Which, is one reason he didn't like the young tom.

 ** _Cut_**

Waspheart sat in Sulkstar's den. Boneclaw, Dogear and Skulljaw were also in the den along with Sulkstar.

"We have more cats, just like i plan." Sulkstar began, his gaze turning to each cat. "Thanks to Waspheart, also. More cats are..well happy to join instead of death."

Waspheart held his head high. "Well, happy to help, sir." He replied. He found, that "sir" was a.. tidle that Sulkstar found pleasing. So, to get on his leader's good side. He usually called Sulkstar, sir now.

Boneclaw whispered something into Sulkstar's ear. Before giving a look at Waspheart. "Yes, you've been a great help. But, Deathpaw and Redpaw alsp helped with this, isn't that correct?"

Waspheart blinked. "Of corse it is madam! Deathpaw has teached many the.. rules of which if you don't folloe the punishments, and she's a quick learner. Cunning, and skilled. Redpaw, is smart and lisions well, she's also been helping spy on the prinsoners. Because of this, many escapes have been stopped." He gave a sour purr, something he didn't really like doing. But, also was pleased with the prideful look in his apprentice's mother's eyes.

Boneclaw nodded aprovingly. "Good, i hoped those two have earned there Clanmate's respect." The black she-cat looked at Sulkstar. A expectful look washing over her face. She gave her mate's shoulder a shove, looking at Waspheart. "Sulkstar!"

The white tom sighed, rolling his yellow eyes. "Yes, our daughters are doing good in their..trainings."

Waspheart nodded. "So, why _do_ we need these new cats so quickly?" He asked, didn't he out of all these misaber cats, that he should know?

Sulkstar sat up, his gave narrowing. "We need more land, which we got. But, _in_ the Clans. Having a..whole Clan like CrumbleClan under our rule!" He gave a short laugh. "So, these new cats will be half of our army. Lead by Waspheart, and of corse me."

 _Me?_ Waspheart glanced at the other cats. Would they get jelous? Even mad? Well, maybe not Dogear but still, maybe Boneclaw or even Skulljaw and Sixleg?

Dogear shrugged, giving him an nod of aproval before looking back at his leader. Boneclaw gave a curt nod, but she smiled at the young warrior, as she whisper something again to Sulkstar. And Skulljaw, she just looked away, her teeth clinched together as she shifted on her paws.

 _At least I won't get the anger of Sixleg yet, unless she already knew and thats why shess not here now?_ Waspheart blinked, as Sulkstar moved an unsheahed claw along the dirt.

"So, CrumbleClan is smaller, and weaker." Sulkstar meowed, "Well start by getting spys in. See the weak spots, and _make_ weak spots." He gave an smile as he stuided his map. "So, Waspheart. Most don't know your..higher ranking in SulkClan, they only know about..well your older, younger apprentice-rank."

 _When I was weak and pitiful._ Waspheart leaned forward. "Yes..they do, so i'll be a spy?" He asked, dipping his head as Sulkstar nodded. "It'll be an honor to serve my Clan how I am needed. So I'll go with pride in this job." He meowed, humbleness was part of..well the "sir" and getting his leader to like him more. He lived a harsh, mean life. If he could, he've ran off with Dovepaw when he could've. _Yet, I didn't..and now look at me._

Sulkstar nodded. His yellow gaze narrowing at each of the cats in his den. "Good, Dogear will also go with Waspheart. Thats all, so. With this i wish you all a good night's rest. For tommarrow the Clan will set you off, wish you well and now the rules of keeping this quiet and secret at Gatherings." Sulkstar sighed, relaxing as he sat down.

"Let the battle, began."


End file.
